Rose 4 years later
by RoseRaksha
Summary: He left me four years ago after we spent a night together in the cabin.But he left me with two thing we didn't think possible.What happens when he comes back and wants me?Who wil Rose choose? Full Summary insideR&Rneedyouropinionpleasesomelan
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**_This is my 2nd fanfic. Comment. Here's the summary._**

_Four years ago he left me... after he slept with me and told me he loved me  
_

_Four years ago he left for another girl...I suffered but he didn't leave me...completely alone._

_He left me pregnant with his kids. I had twins a boy and a girl. He doesn't know that their his and that I'm shaddow-kissed dhampirs and dhampirs can have kids._

_Lissa told me him and Scarface were coming. I had finally started to heal the ache in my chest. Now he's back and looking at kids who are miniture versions of me and him put together._

_What will happen between their relationship now? Will they get back together? What if Dimitri finds out about the kids? How will he react? Who will Rose choose? Will her kids like Dimitri or will they make him suffer for what he did to Rose? _

_Summary sucks but hey, who cares? It's the story that matters. I've limited the swearing, ALOT, in this. It's kinda hard when I swear ALOT. _

_**R&R THE BUTTON IS CALLING! I need your opinion on whether or not I should continue story and I might do a poll later on, on who Rose should choose. **_

_**XxRoseRakshaxX (READ&&&&&REVIEWWW! NOW PLEASE!)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 1.**

**The Beginning.**

I woke up to my alarm clock going off. When I switched it off, two little gremlins came running into my room and jumped onto my bed and cuddled into me. "Good morning Mummy." They chimed together. I smiled.

"Good morning."

Gabriel was on my right and Kiyah on my left (KAI-UH). They are my little miracles.

See, Dimitri and I had sex in the cabin and because I'm shaddow-kissed I could have children and we didn't know. A week later he left me for Tasha. He said it was for my own good, he even said that he just wanted a family and if he could only get it with Tasha then, that's what he wants.

When I found out I was pregnant, I didn't tell him because I wanted him to come back for me because he loved me and not because I was carrying our kids.

My kids know who thier father is and that he caused me pain. I like to tell them stories about him sometimes. Of course nevere of the cabin!

We're living at the Royal Court now. People think it was just a one night stand or Adrian that's the father.

I had Twins. A boy and a girl. Gabriel is 3 minutes older. They remind me so much of Dimitri.

Gabriel had Dimitri's hair colour and it sits at his shoulders. He always pulls it back. It's a little lighter then Dimitri's though. He has my my eyes and Dimitri's nose.

Kiyah has my hair colour a little longer then Gabriel's, Dimitri's eyes, my nose and they both have our speed. Gabriel has Dimitri's gaurdian face. Kiyah has it as well but doesn't do it that often. She usually does my glare. Ha.

They are cute as. They haven't ever requested to meet with Dimitri, they have a picture of him and me when we were in the gym training, well it was for the yearbook so we were leaning on a punching bag smiling.

They are four years old. Well four and a half. They will be five in a few months.

My angels just snuggled into me. I put my arms around them.

"Let's go get some breakfast so we can go get ready for kindy. Then it's teh weekend." They jumped on my bed.

"Yay! The weekend! You know what that means Gabe?" Kiyah had such a sweet and musical voice.

"It means we get to annoy mum more!" I grabbed them both and started tickling them. I was smiling. I would've never gotten through the heart ache if it wasn't for these two.

"Come on, I'm hungry and if I am you two are." They looked at me innocently with smiles on thier faces.

"Come on mama!" Gabe grabbed my hand and Kiyah grabbed the other one and they held my hand until we got to the kitchen and they sat at thier seats at the bench.

We live at the court with Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Christian's gaurdian Paul. He would only take one saying one was capable to protect him enough.

Adrian visits frequently. He is single, amazingly.

Christian and Lissa got married and Lissa is training to become the next Queen when Queen Tatiana renounces the throne.

Paul was reading the newspaper, Christian was cooking breakfast and Eddie was drinking coffee. Lissa was in the shower.

"Uncle Christian!" The children called and ran over to him and hugged his legs smiling up at him. Christian adored them. Only Lissa, Chris, Paul, Eddie and Adrian know that Dimitri is the father. They promised to keep it a secret.

After they had hugged Christian's legs and said thier hellos they went to Uncle Paul and Uncle Eddie then they came and sat in thier seats.

Christian had made pancakes for everyone else and me, Gabe and Kiyah had gotten doughnuts. We like adore them. You can tell their my kids.

They were still in thier pyjammas, it was cute. They finished thier milk then Gabe said, "Mama?"

"Yes darlin'?" I asked him.

"Can we please be excused?" I smiled, they have such good manners.

"Yes you can sweeties. Go get changed." They nodded and hoped down running into thier room that Lissa insisted that we live with them and that we have a room. She has like a mansion.

It's massive, there is the en suite, her's a Christian's room, Guest bedroom, Eddie's room, Paul's room, then the twins room and mine at the end. Eddie and Paul's room is downstairs. They insisted that me and the kids have the upstairs one.

Liss came into the kitchen five minutes later, kissed Christian on the cheek and said good morning to everyone. Lissa is 11 weeks pregnant.

"Hey, Rose?" I looked at Lissa. I could tell she was about to drop some news on me. I was weary.

"Yeah? Should I be afraid?" Christian looked appologetic.

"Well, umm. I don't know how to say this but Dimitri and Tasha are coming here tomorrow for a suprise visit." I was holding my breath. Pain filled my chest.

"Rose?" Chris asked. I let out my breath.

"I'm fine, really. I'm going to get changed then tell the kids." Lissa nodded and I went upstairs to my bedroom.

I put on my usual gaurdian uniform** (A/N can't really remember the uniform oh well, who cares)**.

My kids came into my room as I was doing my make up and putting my hair up. Gabe was wearing three quarter pants, black t-shirt and had his hair down ready for me to put up. Kiyah had on something similar. She was wearing shorts with a belt and a gray t-shirt. They liked to dress like me sometimes. Her hair was down as well.

"Mama? Can you plat my hair today?" She asked. I nodded and sat on the bed.

"Come sit up here sweetie." She smiled and jumped on the bed in front of me and turned around. "One or two?"

"Two please, mama."

"Okay." I put her hair into two plats and then put on her shoes, little sandles.

Gabe did the same thing and I put his hair into pony tail just how he likes it, at the nape of his neck like Dimitri.

I put on hsi sneakers and I asked Kiyah to come sit ont he bed with em.

"Okay, you know how I told you about your daddy Dimitri?" They nodded and hugged me on either side. "Well, him and Tasha are coming here tomorrow. Now, you know how he doesn't know that you are his kids?" They nodded listening without any interruptions just like Dimitri, "Well, I want you to use your manners but don't tell him anything. If you want to let him know, come tell me and I will tell him, okay? He isn't allowed to know remember? If you want me to tell him when he gets here tomorrow, tell me now." they thought for a minute and looked at each other.

"See mama, we don't need him," Gabe started.

"Because we want you awwll to ourselves. We're four and we don't want him hurting you again." Kiyah ended.

I smiled at them, "You two are my little angels, you know that?" They nodded and smiled.

"Come on mama, it's time to go to kindy, ugh." Gabe rolled his eyes and Kiyah joined in. I just laughed and took thier hands and went downstairs smiling.

They knew that they weren't going to say a word about them being his kids without telling me they wanted him in thier lives.


	2. Chapter 2 Change of Plans

**_Same god damn thing.... READ AND REVIEW!_** The button is calling u!

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

**Change of plans.**

"Bye mama! Bye Aunty Lissa!" They called in unison as I dropped them off. They kissed me on my cheek and I gave them a kiss.

"I'll keep Kiyah safe." I smiled at Gabe. He was so protective of her. I nodded and they went off into the yard to the playground.

I hoped in the car with Liss and we went to go see Her Majesty for Lissa's training.

"Rose, how are you really through all of this? Spare me the I'm fine crap." I sighed.

"Fine , I'll tell you. I'm scared out of my brain, missing him, worried about what my kids will think of him and that he will find out. You know why I haven't told him that he has kids. He doesn't love me and I've spoken to them about treating them with manners and telling me straight away if they want him to know and I will tell him. I'm doing it for my kids. You guys are the only things that have made me strong through all this." She smiled.

"I'm always here for you Rose. I always will be." I smiled.

"Thank you Liss. I'll be here for you 'till the end as well." She smiled at me.

We went to the Court center building to go to Lissa's Queen training. I went and stood with the other gaurdian's alongside Eddie. Paul was Christian's gaurdian.

I gave Eddie a nod hello.

The day went on like usual, we'd follow our Moroi around. Me as near gaurd. Eddie as far.

The day was over all to quickly.

Christian is a Moroi fire teacher. They teach the Moroi who want to learn to fight with magic simple tricks that could help them.

Eddie came with us to pick up my kids them we went back home.

They told us everything that happened.

"Mama, Kiyah threw a bucket at Daniel's head and then he was about to yell at her and hit her and I stepped in a scared him. It was funny. I kept Kiyah out of trouble." He was smiling. Kiyah didn't like Daniel and his group.

"And Kiyah why did you throw a bucket at his head?" She was smiling in the back seat.

"He said that his Uncle should be king and was all like, 'My daddy says Princess Vasilisa shouldn't be Queen it should be him' and I was getting grumpy and Gabe let me at least throw a bucket at his head. I know how to hit a moving target. And, and all of his friends disagreed with him and said Aunty Lissa should be Queen." I smiled at her.

"Thank you for defending Aunty Lissa. They were just doing it to be smart. Aunty Lissa, soooo deserves to be Queen because she is already Queen in our eyes." They nodded.

"That's right! Aunty Lissa is our Qeen!" Kiyah started.

"She's the ruler," Gabe joined.

"The defender!" Kiyah added.

"An loves us and is going to give us a cousinn! Holla!" They cheered together. Lissa and I laughed and smiled. Eddie just shook his head smiling.

We got home and they went into the lounge room and went and played.

Those kids are full of energy. I thought to myself.

Christian was sat in the kitchen. He looked a little worried. Lissa kissed him hello again. "Ewwww." Gabe said from behind me.

"I think it's sweet." Kiyah poked her tongue out at him. He just smirked at her, she smiled a wide grin back.

We all just smiled. "Christian what's wrong?" The kids walked off into the lounge room again.

"I got a phone call after you guys left this morning. Aunt Tasha and Dimitri are landing tonight. They had to catch another flight since the piolet on the other plane got sick and they couldn't get a replacement so they got an earlier fight." I was gritting my teeth.

"When are the landing?" I asked. He looked at me appologetically.

"I hace to go to the Court airport in twenty minutes. Are you ready for this?" I thought about it.

"I'll be fine. Just make sure they don't make me snap because you know that Gabe and Ki (Pronounced: KAI) will get grumpy and join me." He nodded.

"I know. I was going to tell you earlier but I got caught up with my classes." I nodded.

"It's cool bro. I can deal. I'm going to go have a shower." They nodded. Paul, Chris, Liss and Eddie haven't really like Dimitri for what he did to me. They give him the cold shoulder whenever he's around. They have to go see Tasha sometimes on her birthday or christmas and Gabe, Ki and I stay home.

"I wont be long." Lissa nodded.

"I'll watch the kids." I smiled.

"Thanks Liss." I walked into the lounge room and watched them play for five minutes. "Gabe, Ki?" They looked up at me and smiled brilliant smiles. "Come here for a minute." They came over and I sat next to them. "Remember what I told you earlier about our guests that are coming tomorrow?" They nodded looking a little confused. "Well, they had to catch an earlier flight and Uncle Christian has to pick them up in twenty minutes. They are only staying for a few weeks. I think. Be nice." I said mainly to Gabe who wasn't just protective of Kiyah but of me as well.

"Why does everyone look at me when they say be nice?" I smiled and Kiyah rolled her eyes.

"You be nice to Kiyah. You too keep each other from saying anything about it before you come see me first. Okay?" They nodded. "Okay, Mama's going to go have a shower. Go annoy Uncle Eddie for a while and Uncle Paul." They smiled micheviously and ran at them.

I went upstairs and had a shower.

When I was in there I let a few tears go. It was as if the tears I had were jealous of the water on my face.

I was about to see the man that hurt me the most but had given me the happiest thing sin my life. He'd given me my kids.


	3. Chapter 3 Visitors

**Chapter 3.**

**Visitors.**

I got out the shower, put on my Grey skinny jeans, white singlet, belt around my waist and my black boots.

I left my hair down but blow dried it straight.

When I got downstairs, after I put my makeup on, I brought down my guitar and sat on the couch.

"Mama, play a song, play a song!" Pleaded Gabe and Kiyah. Lissa was smiling and Eddie and Paul were sat on the gorund surrounded in toys. I smiled, "What one?" They thought for a moment.

"In Another life!" Kiyah called. (by the Veronica's)

"The Perfect Two!" Gabe said second. I smiled. (By Auburn)

"How about both?" They nodded, smiled and sat right in front of me crossed legged. I walked over to the Piano and started playing since it's a piano song.

I started playing and singing:

**_I have known you my whole life_**

**_When you were ten, you said you'd make me your wife_**

**_Eight years later you won me over_**

**_Just as I took the world on my shoulders_**

**_I got used to living without you_**

**_Endless phone calls and dreaming about you_**

**_Always said that you were my man to be_**

**_But I guess I was in love with your memory_**

**_You know I love you, I really do_**

**_But I can't fight anymore for you_**

**_And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again_**

**_Sometime, in another life_**

**_In another life_**

**_I know I said that I would keep my word_**

**_I wished that I could save you from the hurt_**

**_But things will never go back to how we were_**

**_I'm sorry I can't be your world_**

**_You know I love you, I really do_**

**_But I can't fight anymore for you_**

**_And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again_**

**_Sometime, in another life_**

**_In another life (another life)_**

**_The way you're holding on to me_**

**_Makes me feel like I can't breathe_**

**_Just let me go, just let me go_**

**_It just won't feel right inside_**

**_God knows I've tried_**

**_You know I love you, you know I do_**

**_But I can't fight anymore for you_**

**_And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again_**

**_Sometime, in another life_**

**_In another life, in another life_**

**_In another life ... _**

I grabbed out my guitar that was next to me, all the while with my eyes closed and started getting ready.

Then I started singing another one. My eyes were closed most of the time:

**_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_**

**_You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly_**

**_You can be the captain and I can be your first mate_**

**_You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_**

**_You can be the hero and I can be your side kick_**

**_You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split_**

**_You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'_**

**_Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'_**

**_Don't know if I could ever be_**

**_Without you cause boy you complete me_**

**_And in time I know that we'll both see_**

**_That we're all we need_**

**_Cause you're the apple to my pie_**

**_You're the straw to my berry_**

**_You're the smoke to my high_**

**_And you're the one I wanna marry_**

**_Cause your the one for me for me (for me)_**

**_And I'm the one for you for you (for you)_**

**_You take the both of us of us (of us)_**

**_And we're the perfect two_**

**_We're the perfect two_**

**_We're the perfect two_**

**_Baby me and you_**

**_We're the perfect two_**

**_You can be the prince and I can be your princess_**

**_You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist_**

**_You can be the shoes and I can be the laces_**

**_You can be the heart that I spill on the pages_**

**_You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser_**

**_You can be the pencil and I can be the paper_**

**_You can be as cold as the winter weather_**

**_But I don't care as long as we're together_**

**_Don't know if I could ever be_**

**_Without you cause boy you complete me_**

**_And in time I know that we'll both see_**

**_That we're all we need_**

**_Cause you're the apple to my pie_**

**_You're the straw to my berry_**

**_You're the smoke to my high_**

**_And you're the one I wanna marry_**

**_Cause your the one for me for me (for me)_**

**_And I'm the one for you for you (for you)_**

**_You take the both of us of us (of us)_**

**_And we're the perfect two_**

**_We're the perfect two_**

**_We're the perfect two_**

**_Baby me and you_**

**_We're the perfect two_**

**_You know that I'll never doubt ya_**

**_And you know that I think about ya_**

**_And you know I can't live without ya_**

**_I love the way that you smile_**

**_And maybe in just a while_**

**_I can see me walk down the aisle_**

**_Cause you're the apple to my pie_**

**_You're the straw to my berry_**

**_You're the smoke to my high_**

**_And you're the one I wanna marry_**

**_Cause your the one for me for me (for me)_**

**_And I'm the one for you for you (for you)_**

**_You take the both of us of us (of us)_**

**_And we're the perfect two_**

**_We're the perfect two_**

**_We're the perfect two_**

**_Baby me and you_**

**_We're the perfect two _**

When I finished they started cheering. I heard extra clapping. "She doesn't drag out the guitar much." I heard Christian say.

"But when mama does," Kiyah started.

"It's like seeing the world all new. Her voice is like an angel." Gabe added. I put my guitar on the couch and Gabe and Kiyah sat on either knee. They kissed me on my cheeks. I smiled at them. They wrapped their little arms around my neck as they sat on me.

"Hello everyone!" Tasha was smiling. Kiyah and Gabe didn't take their eyes off of me waiting for me to do something, to react. The only reaction I gave, because of my kids, was a tight smile and clenched teeth.

"Tasha!" I looked up at her smiling with my arms around my kids.

"Rose, that was so beautiful! I didn't know you could sing! I would hug you but two little people already beat me to it." She was smiling brightly. Gabriel and Kiyah don't like being called little by people they don't know. Well anyone besides my family.

I looked into Dimitri's eyes and stiffened. Even though I've been seeing the same eyes in my kids, it hurt coming from him. He had his guardian mask on and I could still see the hurt and pain in his eyes. My grip tightened on our kids and they gave me a little squeeze.

Because I'm a dhampir, it's easy to pick them up. Which is what I did in each arm since they didn't want ot get down. Tasha walked over and kissed me on either side of the cheeks like the french do or posh people.

"Lissa!" She hugged Lissa and Eddie then smiled at Paul. They'd met a few times but Paul doesn't like to interact with people. Expecially after ones who hurt the ones he cares about. Like me and the others.

Kiyah and Gabe rested their heads on my shoulders. Kiyah had hidden in my hair. She had taken her's our and it blended. Gabe had taken his out as well and they'd taken off their shoes and gotten shanged. Well, only changed their pants from the sand is my guess. My kids were amazing at not getting their tops dirty.

"Hello Dimitri." I gave a tight smile. I had given a forced one to Tasha.

"Hello, Roz-se." He was going to call me Roza. "Who are these little monsters in hiding?" He asked looking at them adoringly. So far so good.

* * *

**R&R TeLL ME WHAT U THINK SHOULD HAPPENNN!**

**XxRoseRakshaxX  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Meet and Greet

**Chapter 4.**

**Meet and Greet.**

"This is Gabriel and Kiyah." He smiled at them.

"Their cute." Pain flashed through his eyes. I think Gabe noticed. Kiyah did too because they squeezed me to make sure I was okay. "Thanks." I put them down. They had hold of my legs. I kneeled down. "Why don't you sat hello? This is Dimitri Belikov." They looked up at him and Gabe took Kiyah's hand. She did get frightened but never showed it. Dimitri kneeled down as well.

"Hello Gaurdian Dimitri Belikov." Gabe said and held out his hand.

"Hello Gaurdian Dimitri Belikov." Kiyah did the same thing and he shook both of thier hands. I was still at their hight.

"Do you want a drink?" They looked up at me and smiled.

"Yes!" They said at the same time making me laugh.

"Okay, I'll be back. See, over there. That's Tasha. Go say hello." When I was behind Dimitri I gave them a look that said 'be nice'. Gabe rolled his eyes and Kiyah raised an eyebrow. They never let go of each others hands. "Does, anyone else want a drink?" I asked. Eddie, Paul, Kiyah, Gabe, Lissa and Christian put their hands up. "I'll come help you." Dimitri followed me into the kitchen. I was going to protest but he insisted.

I was grabbing out the glasses and cups for the kids while Dimitri grabbed the drinks.

He helped pour them. "How have you been Rose?" He asked trying to make convosation.

"Well..depends what time frame your talking about. And you?" I glanced at him and kept pouring.

"Well, it hurts sometimes. Congratulations Roza. I'm sorry I didn't come to the graduation ceremony. After all I was your men-" I cut him off with a hand. "No, it's fine. You were busy." Tasha went but Dimitri didn't.

"If you don't mind me asking, whose the father?" This was the question I got asked alot when I was pregnant. I went tense.

"A one night stand." Which it kind of was. Dimitri and I had only done it once and a week later he left me for someone else.

"I never figured you for that kind of girl." I shrugged.

"I never figured you for a guy who would sleep with someone, tell them they loved them and would die for them and leave them a week later. What can I say? Life is full of suprises." I grabbed three glasses and walked into the loungeroom leaving Dimitri stunned.

I gave Gabe and Kiyah theirs and then gave Lissa's hers. Dimitri came in with the other three.

I sat down on the couch while Gabriel and Kiyah played on the floor and Uncle Christian was tickling them. Tasha was smiling. Dimitri sat next to her and she grabbed his hand. He smiled at her.

There was a knock at the door. Damn, who else? "I'll get it." I told Liss before she could get up. I went to the door to find none other then Adrian.

"Hey little dhampir!" I hugged him. I was happy to see him. After all he didn't like Dimitri OR Tasha. He kissed me on the cheek.

"Adrian!" I heard my kids stop laughing and run to the door yelling, "Uncle Adriee!" They don't see him as often as me and he treats them like they were his own. I leaned against the door frame smiling. I rested my head on it while Adrian picked up Kiyah and Gabe the same way I had picked them up before. They were beaming. Adrian was dressed in jeans, black shoes, a gray t-shirt with a leather jacket. He looked hot. He's hair was messy. As usual. **( A/N Kind of like a Chase Crawford look)**

I walked in behind him.

Dimitri looked over and saw me looking at Adrian with the kids. I think he thought Adrian was the father and I just hadn't told the kids that or something.

I sat back down and Adrian joined next to me. He was about to put hte kids on the ground who clung to him and sat in his lap when he sat down.

"Hey everyone." Adrian said smiling. The kids were poking him and giggling. Adrian smiled at them and poked them back which made them giggle and me smile.

"Hello Adrian." Tasha smiled at him. Adrian looked over and nodded. You could tell he was trying to hide his discust. Tasha bought it. I smiled at him.

Tasha and Christian were talking for a bit, the twins jumped off of Adrian's lap and practically dragged him over to the toys. And by that I mean they jumped on him after they tackled him. They were trying to tickle him.

Lissa looked at me and sent a message through the bond, _Did you invite Adrian over?_

I shook my head and she nodded. Adrian must've heard and thought I might need him. Boy, he was right. He makes the kids happy. "Uncle Adriee, you'll never guess what Ki did to day." Gabe smiled at him after they let him sit up.

"What?"

"I threw a bucket at Daniel Sarcozy's head today. Gabe filled it up with sand. It was awwwll over him." He lughed.

"I bet he deserved it." Ki nodded and Gabe walked over to Lissa and sat next to her. He whispered something into her ear. Probably for her only, so I didn't pry.

She whispered something back and Gabe jumped off and walked over to Christian and they did the same thing. Christian cracked a smile and chuckled. Ki came over to me. "Mama?"

"Yes sweetie?"

She whispered into my ear, "What are we having for tea?" I told you, they eat like me. I smiled.

"I don't know yet. I'll cook tonight." She smiled and yawned. "Come on, let's get you guys up stairs for a nap." She did puppy dog eyes. "But, Mama. I'm not tired. Can I play for another half hour?"

"Twenty minutes at the most." They wouldn't last that long. She smiled and ran in front of Dimitri and grabbed his hand.

"Gabe?" She called. He came over and saw what she was doing. He ran over and took his other hand.

"Come and play Dimka. Come and play." They did the puppy dog eyes and pouty lip. I'm amazed. It even broke Dimitri Belikov.

He sighed and stood up. "Just for a little while if that's okay with mum?" He looked over at me and then the kids joined in. I knew what they wanted. They wanted to know their dad better. I nodded.

"Just don't come back covered in dirt this time." They were already half way out the door when they called back,

"We will!" And I heard Dimitri chuckle.

"You know their going to come back covered in dirt right?" Lissa said smiling, I nodded.

Adrian sat at my legs and leaned against them. Eddie and Paul stood up and stretched.

"Okay, I'm taking a shower." Paul walked off and Christian and Eddie were having a conversation.

Which left us girls, Adrian and a scar faced whore.

"So Rose, is Adrian the father?" Adrian and I burst out laughing.

"No, no. Sorry." I stopped laughing.

"No, I wish, but no." He smiled up at me. I smiled back. Adrian has become a really good friend and helped me with the kids a lot.

"What's their full names?" Tasha asked smiling.

"Gabriel Christian Dimitri Hathaway. And Kiyah Vasilisa Adrian Hathaway." I smiled. I'd named Gabe after Dimitri and Christian and Kiyah after Adrian and Lissa. "That's beautiful Rose." I smiled.

"Little dhampir?" Adrian looked at me.

"What Adrian?" I asked amused.

"Let's take a walk." I nodded.

"We'll see you later." Adrian had hole of my hand. We walked out the back door and towards the lake. We walked in silence for a while. "Adrian?" He looked over at me, "Why did you come today?" I was curious.

"A few reasons. One, I missed you and the twins. Two, I heard that Tasha and Dimitri were arriving tonight and I thought you might need me." I nodded and snuggled into him.

"Thank you Adrian. I would've died sitting there with them. Well Her." He understood.

"Have you spoken to Belikov yet?" I nodded.

"I spoke to him in the kitchen."

"And?" He prompted for more.

"He asked who the father was, I said a one night stand and he said he never figured me for that kind of girl. And well, I kinda said that. I never figured him for that kind of guy either, who tells the girl he loves them, he would die for them then a week later drop them." I shrugged. "Then I walked out and left him stunned." Adrian smiled.

"Your kids are going to want to tell him. You know that? Or their going to want to get to know him." I nodded.

"I know. It's what they did earlier. They wanted to get to know him that's why they dragged him." He smiled.

"Smart kids, takes after their mother." I playfully nudged him and sighed. He rested his head on top of mine and wrapped his arm around me. "I'm here for you Rose. I'll even stay if you want me to." I smiled.

"Thank you Adrian but I can't have you sleep on the floor because I think Dimitri and Tasha have the guest room." He shrugged.

"I'll sleep on the floor in your room. I don't mind." I groaned.

"As long as you don't snore." I heard him smiled.

"I'm not a snorer." I snorted.

"Riigghtt." He chuckled.

"Been stalking me in my sleep have you? I thought I was only allowed to stalk you in your sleep?" We were walking back to the house now. I chuckled. "Come on. Let's get inside." He never let go of my hand but brought me inside with the warmth.

Gabe and Ki were back. It was quiet so they were asleep. "Adrian? Help me get them upstairs?"

"It's okay. I'll help, after all Gabe and Ki are already asleep in my arms." I nodded to Dimitri, walked over and picked up Gabe. He unconsciously knew it was me and wrapped his arms around me cuddling into me.

I slowly took him upstairs. Dimitri did the same with Kai.

"Which ones their rooms?" He whispered.

"In there." He nodded and followed me in.

They share a room. Gabriel's side is blue, his favourite colour and Kiyah's is purple, her favourite colour. I placed Gabriel down in his bed, took his shoes off and tucked him in. Dimitri did the same with Ki. I kissed them each on the forehead and started cleaning up a bit.

Kiyah and Gabriel love western books. They are intelligent for four year olds. They have a bookshelf and it's got a few country western novels.

Dimitri walked over and looked at them. He pulled one out. "This is my favourite." He murmured.

"It's Kiyah's favourite as well." I put their shoes away, Dimitri put the book back and we slowly snuck out. I shut the door behind me.

I walked over to my room. Dimitri followed. When I got to my door I stopped. "What Dimitri?" It was effortless. It was a sigh of anger, kind of. "We need to talk. In private." I nodded, opened my door and gestured for him to come in.

I shut the door behind me and sat down on the bed.

"So, talk." was all I said. Shit, what did the twins tell him?

"Rose, who is the father?" He asked. I knew this was going to happen.

"I told you. A one night stand." I looked away as if ashamed. He knelt down in front of me and placed his hands on my knees.

"Look at me Roza." I didn't. "look at me." His voice was commanding. I had some tears in my eyes. "Rose about what you said earlier-" I cut him off.

"I was angry. I acted on impulse. You know how I am." I looked into his eyes. They were his weakness around me. It gave away what he was feeling on the inside. Pain/hurt, loss/love, passion and a fire inside but mainly love and anger at himself.

"Roza, you said what you felt. That's what I love about you. What I did was wrong and I blamed myself for it. I never wanted it too happen like that. I'm sorry, I left. It was the biggest mistake of my life." He sighed. "I'm not saying this right. I can rehearse over and over but it never comes out the way I want it." I sighed.

"You don't have to rehearse anything Dimitri. Just say it straight out." I was waiting for him to say something like 'I'm going to marry Tasha' or 'I've decided to have kids with her' or 'can you pick out the engagement ring as a friend'. None of this was what I expected that happened.

"I love you, Roza. I alway's have. I made a hug mistake. Fuck Tasha. I'm leaving her. Look, I don't care that their someone else's kids or if they were mine and you hid it from me, I know I love you and them. I want to be with you. I LOVE you Roza." Then his lips came crashing onto mine. It was something I had been missing.


	5. Chapter 5 You have to live with it

**_Sorry it took a little while to put up. I know I'm a little faster then others. I wasn't to sure what to do for these chaps. I also forgot for that other chaps but cbf putting it in._**

**_Disclamer me: You have to do it._**

**_Rose: Why me?_**

**_Me: Becasue your the only one left. The second I put this up they all ran out._**

**_Rose: But-_**

**_Me: No buts do the disclaimer Rose! Or your not going to find out what happens between you and Dimitri *winks*_**

**_Rose: Your mean. _**

**_Me: I know just do it._**

**_Rose: *sigh* fine. RoseRaksha doesn't own Vampire Academy or any of it's characters. Richelle mead does (Rose can dream though)_**

**_Me: Now was that so hard?_**

**_Rose: Just get on with the story I want to see what happens next !  
_**

**Chapter 5.**

**You have to live with it  
**

My mouth responded automatically to his. He licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I was about to let him in when I felt everything, all the pain he put me through, all the time I had lost crying over him and the fact he left me a week after we slept together. I placed my hands against his chest. I almost melted on the spot. I used all the strength I had left and pushed him away.

All the while thinking it's for my kids. They wouldn't want me to be hurting myself even more.

"Stop Dimitri." I murmered over his lips and pushed him even further away because he was close enough to kiss me again.

It felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. "Roza. I-I'm sorry. But you can't tell me you didn't want that." I turned on my heal and went to my door.

"I didn't want that Dimitri. Don't ever do that to me again. Touch me and I will break your face." I twisted the handle.

"Roza, you don't mean that." I groaned.

"I told you not to call me that the day you left. Listen to my advice Gaurdian Belikov. It's better that way, got it? You have a life now with Tasha. I have one with my kids. I love them. Don't do something you will regret. You made a decision, live with it. If you want to make a difference then do just that. But I wouldn't make a fool of myself if I were you." My voice was harsh. Like ice and had no emotion what so ever but the reason I didn't face him was becasue I knew I would run back into his arms and try to stay there forever. Instead I walked out leaving my door open because if I slammed it then I would be in shit because the kids would've woken up and the others down stairs would've noticed.

I stormed down the carpeted stairs and pulled out a fake smile. I was aware Dimitri was behind me.

I smiled and walked into the lounge room. "What would you like for tea?" I asked them.

Tasha gave me a smile and Dimitri went and sat next to her and put his arm around her then kissed her on the cheek.

I knew what he was doing. He was trying to piss me off. Adrian came up and put his arm around my waist.

"I'm buying." Adrian said before Lissa could say anything. I shook my head.

"You don't have to pay-" He cut me off.

"I insist." I sighed and nodded knowing I wasn't going to win. I had my arm around his waist.

"Fine. What does everyone want?" I asked. They looked at each other and all said,

"Chinese." That made me smile. I think Adrian could tell that I wasn't in the mood for any questions or shit and that I just need a friend. "Okay, write down what you want. I'm getting a drink." Adrian took my hand and we went into the kitchen.

"Adrian you don't have to stay here." I leaned against the bench. I had dropped his hands and had my hands on the bench leaning against it and looking at Adrian.

He pulled a lock of hair behind me ear then dropped his hand. "No Rose. I know I don't have to but I want to. For you little dhamir. Always. I promised you the day he left that I would always be here for you. And I'm keeping that promise until the day I die." I smiled and he cupped my face in his hands and kissed my forehead.

He pulled away and went to the cupboard and pulled out two small glasses, then went over to the high up liquor cabnet and pulled out whiskey. The good one.

"Here Rose. This will make you feel better." I smiled and took the glass that he had just poured.

"Thanks Adrian." I took a sip. It made me feel a little better.

"Anytime. Now, what happened upstairs?" He asked leaning against the bench next to me. It was dark blue and white marble. You know the one with the flecks.

"We were talking, and well. He said he loved me and wanted me back and then he kissed me. I pulled away and told him that I don't want anything. If he wants me back. I'm going to make him work for me." I had crossed my arms but had the drink by my mouth. Adrian chuckled amusement all over he's expression. "I can't wait to see how this all plays out. Looks like I'm staying, for the entertainment and to make sure this doesn't put to much of a strain on you." I smiled at him.

"Thanks Adrian. But I'm going to practically make him beg." He smiled.

"I know you will little dhampir, I want front row seats to the show." I smiled at him the drunk the rest of the whiskey. I placed the glass in the sink and Adrian put his down as well. He pressed play on the stereo. Lissa was dancing the other day trying to teach Paul formal and it was the same song. Slow dancing.

He respectifully held out his hand to me. "May I have this dance little dhampir?" I pondered the thought for a minute then I placed my hand in his.

"You may." He smiled at me the twirled me around and then placed me back in his hands.

I had my right hand in his and my left hand on his shoulder. He had is right hand on the center of my back. I rested my head on his shoulder. We just did some slow dancing, well not really just moved from foot to foot. I closed my eyes.

He was a good dancer. We actually started dancing after a while. He spun me around and we did the steps. We mainly did the dances where I spun around. Nothing that flashy.

At the end he spun me around pulled me in then did the move where I lean back and he's half bending over.

I smiled. "I always forget how good of a dancer you are." he smiled.

"Well, you know me. I never let you forget." I gave a little laugh.

"You wish." He pulled me up right and then turned the music off. "Come on, you guys order tea, I'll pick it up. I'm going to go to the gym for a while, call me when it's time to pick it up." I walked into the loungeroom.

"Nice show Rose." Fire boy spoke with a smirk on his face.

"And that's supposed to mean what?" I could tell he had seen us from the kitchen.

"Oh, well, let's just say, applause for the dancing." I bowed.

"Why thank you very much. But if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to the gym. Liss can you watch the kids when they wake up?" SHe smiled. "Sure. Take your time."

"Call me when teas ready and I will pick it up just call me." She nodded.

I went up stairs to get changed into my work out clothes.

My work out clothes havent changed, trackies and a sports bra. It was gray.

I put on my running shoes, grabbed a jacket and my ipod.

I hurried down stairs waiting for my work out.

"Bye everyone!" I called as I was walking out. She smiled at me.

"See ya!" I went out the front and started running to the gym. I went to the track which is just beside the gym. I placed my jacket down at the start, put my head phones in my ears, pressed play and started stretching.

I had it up full bore.

When I finished stretching I went to the start of the track and started running. It was empty. There were people walking around the grounds but not on the track.

I took off at a sprint. Usually I just do a jog then go fast but today I needed to get my anger out and focus on something else. I just ran not thinking, focusing on where I as going, my music and just the need to run away from all the pain.

By the time I was finished my twenty laps I decided to do more. I ended up doing at least thirty to thirty five.

I picked up my jacket and walked slowly to the gym catching my breath. The problem is that while I was doing this I was also thinking. Thinking is not a good thing always. Sometimes you can think to much or think about something you don't want to think about or just what ever you can do. My hair was up, I'd gotten so used to putting it up that I didn't even notice that I had done it.

The gym was always unlocked. I walked straight in. Someone was in there. He made eye contact with me and stopped staking the dummy.

I took my head phones out. He had light brown hair with blond streaks, gray eyes, tall, muscline and didn't have a shirt on. And boy he's tan body made me jumpy. He had a six pack like most gaurdians and he was hotttt.

"Sorry, I didn't know someone else was in here." I stated. I watched him look me up and down. Being me I made a smart comment. "See something you like?" I asked raising an eyebrow. I'd made Paul teach me. He laughed when I had asked.

"Well, just a hot Gaurdian standing before me who has a smokin' body." He had a taunting voice. He was a new Gaurdian at the Court. "And you will leave Roza alone." Dimitri. I hadn't even noticed he had walked in. I turned straight into anger.

"Thought you were back at the house with Tasha?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I was. But you left your phone at home so I said I would just come and tell you." I groaned. I knew I ahd forgotten something. Oh well, we all have to live with mistakes. Unfortunatly this just means that the mistake is that because I left something stupid lik emy phone at home He had to come and tell me tea was ready to be picked up. Ugh.

"Well, you can go get the tea then. Get Liss to just leave my favourites in the fridge. I'll come home when I'm done working out. Now if you'll excuse me Gaurdian Belikov I was talking to someone." I gave him a death glare. Dimitri walked over to the other guardian with a smile on his face. He held out his hand. "Hello I'm Guardian Dimitri Belikov. And you are?"

"Guardian Johnnathon Bleaker." Bleaker shook Dimitri's hand.

"Hey Guardian Bleaker? What do you say to having a sparring match with my former student, Rose Hathaway?" He looked over at me. "Why not? You up for it Bleaker?" He looked between us.

"Well, what is it? All against all? Whoever stakes the others wins?" I nodded.

"Sounds like a deal, what do you say Guardina Belikov?" He smiled.

"I'm up for it. I say bring it." I gave a sharp nod.

"Call Lissa and tell her that we might be a little late because I'm still training and I am talking to a new Guardian." Dimitri nodded and I went over to the side of the gym, put my ipod and jacket down, took off my shoes and waited for Dimitri to finish talking on the phone.

"all or nothing." I said and I ran up to the wall, grabbed the pole, swung around, landed on it and climbed up to the beams.

I have become good at gymnastics. I even have a few moves Dimitri never taught me. And I've been waiting to try them out.

My practice stake was in my pocket. I wrapped my leg around the beam, went upside down and waited there. Johnnathon was looking around trying to work out where I went. I swung up into a hand stand and walked across the beam like that. I took a few hand steps and went into a backbend and brought myself up to my feet again. I crouched down when I had my balance and watched them all from below. There was a rope up here tying up a banner in the middle of the room. I inspected the area looking for ways to make a swooping entrance.

Dimitri got off the phone and looked around confused. Probably wondering where I was. I had barely made a sound.

"Where did Rose go?" He asked Johnnathon. He looked up to where I had climbed but didn't realize I had gone behind them now.

"I seriously. Don't know. She just climbed then she disappeared." Dimitri shook his head ammused.

"Then my friend. WE are in serious shit if she's planning on jumping us. Come on Rose! Let's start!" I would've said something but I was ready. And I WAS planning on ambushing them. I was just going to wait until they started fighting to make my entrance. They did exactly that. They started fighting.


	6. Chapter 6 You learn something new

**Chapter 6.**

**You find out something new everyday**

**Gabriel's POV.**

"Gabe?" Kiyah called out to me. She sounded upset. I jumped out of my bed and jumped over to hers.

"Kiyah did you have another dream?" She nodded. She had tears in her little eyes. Kiyah and I have a bond. Not like Aunty Lissa and Mama but ours is a twin bond. Mama suspects that since she was shadow kissed while we were in her belly that that's why we have one.

We can kind of communicate when we make direct eye contact and Kiyah has dreams that tell her things. Like visions or something. I can see what Uncle Adriee can. Auras. That's all I can do. I can switch it on and shut it out. I shut it out a lot. Sometimes it can tell me things I don't want to know. I was watching mummy when she saw the man that's our daddy, Dimitri. I know Kiyah want's him to know and so do I but we don't want to hurt mummy and we're afraid on how he will react to having kids. We are intelligent for our age.

"Kiyah? Was it bad?" She thought for a moment.

"We have to tell mummy. I had more then one. Like alternative endings or something. I want mummy." I nodded and pulled her onto my chest. "Come on sista. Let's go get mama." She nodded and we jumped off of her bed.

I looked at her and wiped away the tears that had fallen for her. I flattened out her hair a bit and then took her hand to make her feel better. "There you go. Awwl better." she smiled.

"Let's go get mama." I nodded and then she followed me downstairs. I took them one at a time because I was still a little sleepy. See when Kiyah has her dreams they wake me up when she gets scared. I can feel her fear and she can feel mine. But only when it spikes.

"Mama?" I called and looked into the kitchen. She wasn't there so I went into the dinning room. Aunty Lissa and everyone were sitting down at the table looking at some photos.

"Aunty Lissa is mama home? We need to speak with her." She looked over at us and saw little Kiyah half standing behind me. She was half asleep and leaning on me. I think she instantly knew.

"Is it important?" I looked down at my sister. She nodded.

"Yes, Kiyah had another мечта." I wasn't sure if I could say dream in front of Tasha. She didn't need to know our family secrets. No one outside that we don't know don't need to know. ( мечта means dream I'm pretty sure I looked it up, don't blame me if wrong i'm still learning it! ) "Did you Kiyah?" Aunty Lissa knows that it means dream and that when I say it like that she had a vision.

"Yes. Where's mama?" She rubbed her eyes. I pattered her hand.

"Rose is at the gym. Uncle Dimka called before and said that they are training with another Guardian." I nodded to Tasha. If only she knew. "Can I get Uncle Adriee to take us to the gym?" I could sense him in the longe room. Kiyah told me through our connection. Along with visions she can sense a presence. It's new. I can see things when I touch stuff if I put my mind to it. Like I can find the rightful owner and things like that.

"Okay. He's in the-"

"Lounge room." Kiyah finished for her. I gave a sharp nod and gestured my sister into the lounge room. There was a smell of rum in the air. I think it was rum. I don't know the alchol only I can smell it. Uncle Christian was with him.

"Uncle Adriee, Uncle Christian? Can one of you take us to the gym to our mama? It's urgent." They looked at us.

"Sure we'll both go. But what's so urgent?" Uncle Chris asked. They knew about us.

"Kiyah had a dream. She needs to see mama." Their expressions turned serious.

"Okay, let me grab my coat." I gave a sharp nod and wrapped my arms around my sister.

"Come on Ki. We'll grab your shoes." She nodded. Her little boots were by the door. So were mine. I helped her put hers on and she helped me with mine.

Her jacket was upstairs so I gave her mine. Uncle Chris picked Kiyah up and Uncle Adriee picked me up. I was worried about my little sister. She puts on a hard exterior, faces bullies but I know she is just a softie like mama. She doesn't show her emotions and has mums death glare. I never really care what I as feeling only what mama and Kiyah feel. I make them happy when they need it.

They took us to the gym since they forgot the keys. It wasn't that cold out. I heard fighting when we got closer to the gym.

I jumped out of Uncle Adriee's arms and pushed the door open. They had to help me since it's heavy.

I took Kiyah's hand and saw mummy and daddy fighting and another guy was waiting on the side lines.

Kiyah went stiff. She was staring at the man.

Mum looked over at us confused.

Her and daddy were fighting. All the while I was watching Kiyah. She never dragged her eyes from the man. A growl escaped her throat. That's when mum and I noticed something was seriously wrong. I placed my hand son either side of her shoulders and looked her square in the eye trying to figure out what was going on and get her attenton.

"Kiyah, whats wrong?" She made eye contact with me long enough to send a message.

_Read his aura._ I gave a nod, placed myself in front of her and looked at it. It sometimes gave me a head ache but I do it when it;s requested by mama or Kiyah.

He had red, green and gray lines flying and weaving around him. Not good. I think he was working for someone or a spy. He was watching mama intentely, then his eyes flickered over to us and his face hardened. He went tense and he ground his teeth together. I hissed low and long.

"Dimitri give me a minute." Mama said as she looked over at us worried. I was going to go and jump him if he took a step closer to my sister or mother.

Dimitri saw and stopped. He walked over with mama to us.

"What's going on?" she was looking at uncle Christian and Adriee.

"Ask them." Chrisitian pointed to us. Kiyah was behind my body and both of us were focussing on this other guy. He walked over. I was about to lunge but Kiyah grabbed me and took a step back. He was behind dada.

"Kiyah, Gabriel?" Mama bent down to our level.

"Mama, Kiyah had a мечта. We needed to come see you. She insisted." Mama was a little slow. Dimitri looked puzzled.

"You speak Russian?" He asked in Russian. I nodded.

"All of us." I replied in Russian. Mama picked up Kiyah and took my hand.

"Follow me." Dimka was going to come. "Not you." I took mama's hand and followed out.

**Rose POV.**

I watched as they lunged at each other. Dimitri was still the god I remembered. I watched him until he took out Bleaker. He looked around for me. My time to make an entrance.

I stood up from my sitting position, grabbed the pole ontop of me and jumped up. I started swinging. When I got a respectable distance I let go and jumped to a rope. I climed to the top of it. I wrapped my arm around it and held on. I had gloves on so I wouldn't get rope burn. I swung out, got down to Dimitri's height behind him and jumped onto his back. He flipped me off and I slammed my back onto the mats.

I instantly took his feet out under him. I was planning on him flipping me onto my back. Quickly, I jumped up and we started wrestling strength against strength. I got up to my feet and got into a fighting stance. I growled low and fierce. He was going to hurt for what he did to me. My fist, full of fury, pain and anger mixed with the need to hurt overpowered the rest, it connected with his face. Just below the eye. It was going to bruse.

"Getting slow Belikov." I stated raising my eye brow.

We fought like old times only I was faster and more skilled then I once was.

I jumped onto him, wrapped my legs around his waist and started pummeling his face.

He flipped me off of him and I noticed we had an audience. To be exact, Christian, Adrian and my kids along with Johnnathon who had 'died'.

After a while of us fighting and getting no where besides bruises I heard my kids both growl. Gabe looked ready to kill someone. He had Kiyah protectivley behind him. Something was wrong. Very wrong. I knew it in my gut.

"Dimitri give me a minute." He followed my gaze and nodded. I walked over to them.

"What's going on?" I directed the question to Chris and Adrian.

"Ask them." Christian pointed down to them. I crouched down to their level. They made eye contact with me.

"Kiyah, Gabriel?" My tone was motherly and concerned but still had some anger from the fight. If they noticed they didn't show it.

"Mama, Kiyah had another мечта. We had to come see you. She insisted." I was a little slow at first then I realized Gabriel meant she had a vision dream. I looked over at Dimitri he looked puzzled.

"You speak Russian?" He asked them in Russian. Gabe nodded.

"All of us." He replied in Russian. They had wanted to learn when I said their dad was russian. I didn't object. They picked it up fast. "Follow me." I said and picked Kiyah up and grabbed Gabriel's hand. Gabe followed me without hesitation. Though they did look back at Johnnathon and Kiyah hid closer into my chest. Dimitri was going to come. "Not you." I told him. He stopped, sighed and nodded knowing it was family business. I knew if he thought about it more he would figure out who the father was.

I took them outside and sat down under a tree.

"Now explain Kiyah, sweetie. What happened?" She and her brother sat and leaned into me.

"I was having a normal dream. I was dreaming I was a Gaurdian and Auntie Lissa was the Queen. And you and Daddy were together. Same one I always have. Then I felt myslef being pulled into the other dreams. You know I can't stop them. And well." She leaned in closer and whispered, "Someones planted a spy." I looked at her with a frown.

"Who?" She shook her head.

"His face was covered in shaddows. No one I recognize. His voice was muffled. I couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl but I saw who the spy was and what he was looking for." I nodded and went tense.

"What was the job Kiyah? Who was it?" Though I had a feeling I knew who.

"That guy inside. The job description is to get in close with us and then report back on our everymove. The boss man/girl said that us Hathaway's and Auntie Lissa were to be watched carefuly. And to find out who daddy is. They want us hurt." She didn't say Dimitri in case of being overheard.

I stood up. They followed me inside. I stormed in.

"Dimitri!" He rushed over.

"What's wrong Roza?" He was concerned. The kids went to his legs instantly knowing I was going to go off my nutter at Johnnathon. "Take the kids for a minute. Don't let them leave your side." I bent down to their level.

"Is everything okay?" Johnnathon asked unwrapping his hands.

"Stick with him. No moving. That clear?" They gave sharp nods and held on to his legs.

"You might want to get back." I heard Kiyah whisper to him. Dimitri picked the kids up in each arm and walked over to the side of the room.

In an instant I was on Bleaker. I had him pinned. Damn, I was fast.

"Who do you work for?" My voice was low and deadly. I didn't want my kids to her. Dimitri could tell what was going to happen. I heard him walked out of the gym leaving me alone with Johnnathon as Adrian and Chris followed close behind.

"I don't know what your talking about." I put pressure on his arm that I had twisted onto his back. He was in pain. His snear turned into a painful grimace. I pressed his face onto the mats. My feet had his legs pinned.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way Bleaker. Or I could just use compulsion on you. Now. I'm not in the mood for the easy way, I feel like causing you pain. Either choke now or what a Strigoi does to you." I leaned in closer and applied more pressure, "Will look weak for what I'm going to do to you unless you give me everything I want and croak." He sighed in terrible pain.

"Fine. I usually don't give up this easy Hathaway. But I know your relations. When you make a threat you follow through. It's in my sports bag. Tan file." He had his eyes squeezed shut to try and block the pain. I dislocated his arm. He yelped in pain.

I was sure the others outside could hear. "If your playing me I will hunt you down." I leaned in closer. "And I will tell the father of my kids what you've done. You think Dimitri is fierce. You should see my kids father. He is deadly leathel when Pissed off. If you come near anyone I cared about again." I broke one of his fingers. He screamed. "I will hurt you like hell. Do you understnad?" He nodded. "Now, show me your bag."

I had his good arm behind his back ready to dislocate that. He led me over to his gym bag and pointed as best as he could to the second pocket. "The file is in there. I don't know the boss. The boss was covered in shoddows in the corner when I spoke to him. I-I'm sorry Miss Hathaway. I'll tell him not to disturbe you again." I gave a sharp nod and grabbed the file out. Then I walked over to the doors, dragging Johnnathon, and threw his through them then walked outside.

"Tell your boss, if he trys it again. There will be consequences because I have ways of finding out anything I want." He nodded and ran off into the direction of the infirmary. He whimpered all the way there. I turned to face my family.

"What was that about Roza?" The kids giggled. I told them that Dimitri only called me Roza when he was worried or felt some emotion towards me. I shot them a look. The giggled even more. They were cuddling Dimitri's legs as he was sitting down.

"A spy. Implanted by someone. Kiyah and Gabriel are talented. We think it has something to do with the fact that I'm shadow kissed."

"Or if the father was a a Spirit user maybe. That would've helped." He shot a look at Adrian and the kids burst into giggles.

"Adrian is NOT the father Dimitri. Trust me on this. I think it's 'cause I'm shaddow kissed." the kids nodded and Dimtiri looked at them. "You'd tell me anything wouldn't you?" He asked them. They looked at each other and looked back up to him.

"Depends." Gabe answered. I leaned against the door frame. Dimitri sighed.

"Damn it I hoped they were the weakest link to finding out...stuff." I knew he cared about who the father was. He just wouldn't show it. "Well teas ready. Let's go back to the house." Christian stated. I nodded and Gabe ran over to me and held my hand as we walked back. Kiyah had taken Dimitri's. He was a little shocked at first then realized she was four and thought she was affectionate towards mummys friends. I had the file tucked under my arm.

"Mama?" I looked at Gabe.

"Yes, baby?" He smiled up at me, looked at Dimitri looking at me, well sneaking glances, then looked back at me.

"Mama, I think I know something you don't know." with that he shared a look with his sister who giggled with him then they ran into the house. I sighed and smiled. They knew something I didn't. I guess I had to get them out of it.

"How's your face going?" I asked Dimitri. We were the furthest away from the house. He touched just below his eye.

"Sore. How's your rib?" I shrugged but winced a little. He had bruised it. Badly.

"Rose, can we take a walk?" He asked. I sighed and nodded. I followed him. Dimitri led me over to the back garden and over to the swing set. I sat on one of the swings and he in the other.

We sat there in silence for a little while.

"Rose, we have to talk." I sighed and nodded.

"We do." I looked ahead and swung a bit. I was waiting for him to start first.

"Look, Rose. I knows theres some stuff your not telling me." I looked away so my face didn't betray anything. I heard him get up and come sit in front of me. He was kneeling. He had his hands on my knees. His touch still sent sparks through me.

"I told you once before you can tell me anything. Roza, please. I'm trying to show you I care here. I want you back and if we have to start over then so be it. I'll tell you again. I love you and I made a mistake the day I left you. You can trust me with anything. Anything. Just please. Talk to me." I thought for a moment and sighed. I thought it would be our kids wanting to tell him that their his kids. I never realized I might want to tell him. "No, Dimitri. It's just something you can't know. Not until it's the right time. And with people watching me, it isn't. YOU trust ME on this. I do believe I can go to you with anything but this. It's not up to just me. It involves the others. I'm sorry." I stood up. He copied me. "We should be getting in. Our tea is getting cold." He gave a sharp nod and walked with me to the door. He stoped me as we reached it.

"I promise you. I beg you that you can tell me anything and it will stay between us. Just don't shut me out. Please, don't." His voice sounded strained and painful on the last word. I gave a sharp nod and went inside ignoring him. I don't think I can make him work but if I have to I will. Damn, this is going to be one hell of a ride. I shouldn't be allowed in the same room as him alone. My control might burst. It's a miracle I haven't snapped. Yet.


	7. Chapter 7 Dreams, memories and suprises

_**Yeah yeah yeah, I know I forget the fucking disclaimer. My bad but we all know who really owns Vampire Academy though most of us do wish we owned it ourselves but sadly we don't. Only Richelle Mead does but without her none of us would even know about VA. We wouldn't have actualy thought it up ourselves. Lol. I know, I'm bored. Its 12:10 here in the morning, I'm SUPPOSED to be in bed but when you want to type and have a laptop. Whose stopping you?**_

_**Anyway... Has some spoilers from BP. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or any of it's characters (Besides Gabriel and Kiyah of course i just love them names) though sadly I wish I did. Oh well we don't always get what we want.**_

_**Now R&R I love it when I get reviews C:  
**_

**Chapter 7.**

**Dreams, memories and surprises.**

Adrian slept on the couch downstairs so I got the room to myself as usual. I was in my pyjamas. Well, green mini shorts with the word Davenport written on them and a white singlet.

I climbed into my bed hoping for a dreamless night. Instead, I got a memory. One I don't want to remember.

_**Flashback/dream**_

_I had gotten to the gym early for me this morning. I didn't know why but I had a bad feeling about today. And well, I needed to see Dimitri. We had sex a week ago in the cabin that Tasha usually stayed in instead of on campus._

_I went into the gym and Dimitri was sitting down in the middle of the room with has face in his hands. He hadn't noticed me at first. And the fact that he wasn't setting up kind of frightened me a little. My feeling seemed to grow stronger._

_"Dimitri?" I asked hesitant. I had half my body outside the gym, afraid to go in. His head shot up. He had a hard expression on his face. His guardian mask. But I could see some pain in his eyes._

_"Come in for a minute. I need to talk to you." I nodded hesitantly while feeling the need to run. To get away from whatever was going to happen._

_"What's going on? I have a feeling about something. Something bad is going to hapen. I can feel it. Can you?" I didn't know then what that feeling was. I learned a little while after when a hole was ripped through my chest._

_His next words changed my life forever. "Roza, I'm leaving." My heart stopped beating._

_"W-what do you mean your leaving? Are they sending you away?" I had so wished they were._

_"No Roza. Listen. What we did was wrong. I should have never have done it. It was a mistake. Listen, to me. A mistake." Tears had threaten to fall down her face, "I can never love someone who can't ever give me what I want. I'm leaving in half an hour Rose. Don't try and stop me. I may love you but I wish that never happened. I serious. I'm leaving with Tasha Ozera to be her guardian. I'm sorry Roza. I know it-" I cut him off._

_"FUCK YOU DIMITRI!" I was sure the campus had heard. "You are just a back stabbing prick! You tell someone you love them then leave them for a scar-faced whore just because you had sex with someone! You used me! That's all it was to you! Sex! Nothing more! I HATE YOU!" I screamed at him. the pain turning into anger._

_"You don't hate me. I still love you Roza-" I cut him off again._

_"Don't call me that you back stabbing cunt! My name is Rosemarie!" Only people I hated called me by that name and telling the man I loved to call me Rosemarie even though he wasn't relation to me, well that meaned I hated him. He flinched._

_"Say what you want it wont change a thing Rose." I stormed forward and got in his face. I had known my father for three months now and hadn't told Dimitri about him. He was visiting tomorrow and right now I believe I looked like Abe Mazur and my mother put together. Which makes one pissed-off-don't-fuck-with-me-or-I'll-slit-your-throat-daughter-named-Rose-Hathaway._

_"DON'T CALL ME THAT! You have no right you fucking cunt! IT's Rosemarie! Learn it! Fuck with me anymore and my father will be after you." My voice was low and deadly. He flinched._

_"You don't even know you father." I saw pain in his eyes. I gave a laugh full of pure hatred._

_"Who is flying in tomorrow? Who is a mobster guy known for his aperance of breaking kneecaps? Hmm? Think Fuck-nuts. THINK! Might be good for a change." I had my arms crossed. I was getting pissed off by the second and my control was starting to weaken. His eyes widened. "How do you know who is flying in tomorrow?" He was in my face now and was growling low and dark. "Did you steal my files?" Now he was accusing me of something I would never do. Until now._

_"ABE MAZUR IS MY FATHER YOU IDIOT! Who ORGANISED him to come! Faeries? Get the fuck out of my face!" I pushed him back which pissed him off. He went closer to me in my face again. I was blaring with anger._

_"Or what?" Wrong question. I had stolen the remaints of darkness from Vasilisa and jumped on him._

_I had walked out of that gym leaving Dimitri with a black eye, few broken fingers, a dislocated shoulder and one or two broken ribs. He left me empty, no life._

_He made Rose Hathaway cry. If that's who I was._

_I had silent tears going down my face. I was on my way to my room when I'd seen Christian Ozera. He had his head down looking at the ground and walking my way. He looked up and saw me. He ran straight over and placed his hands on either side of my soulders and looked into my eyes._

_"Rose what's wrong?" I had broken down and Christian had taken me up to my room. I'd told him about Dimitri and me. Well he already knew because he guessed after Spokaine but I told him about everything since then. The stuff he didn't know._

_He'd put me in his lap and rocked me and held me while I cried freely onto his shirt. He held me tight and looked after me like a big brother. We've been bro and sister ever since.  
_

_Chris had called Adrian who had called Lissa and gotten her to get me out of classes. _

_When they'd all arrived back at my dorm room, a tear strained me being cuddled and rocked like a child by Christian, of all people, they knew something was wrong. Christian hadn't given them the full details._

_Adrian was going to go beat him but Christian had told him I had already. Adrian didn't think it was enough. Lissa held me after she heard the story._

_Abe had come the next day and stayed with me, looked after me for hours in my room. Abe was the one to take me out of my room after he'd cleaned me up. I remember walking into the commons for breakfast the day after Abe had arrived with my head resting on his shoulder and his arm around me and his other hand holding mine._

_Janine had sworn to hurt him just as Abe had when she had found out._

_I was a robot until I found out I was pregnant. Abe came to visit whenever work would allow him to. Mum saw me a few times over the years. But that pain never left me and seeing the kids, sometimes made it worse. I was screaming from a dream one night remembering it. I had screamed so loud to try and make the numbness and pain go away I woke myself up._

_**End of flashback/dream**_

I woke up by my muffled screams. My head was in my pillow. I hated that dream.

I sat up right in bed and placed my head in my hands. I looked at my clock. It was early in the morning. I picked up my phone that was on the bedside table and dialed Abe's number. The dream had reminded me I hadn't spoken to him in quite some time. I was like a little girl who needed her father. It would be morning over there in Siberia.

_"Hello?" _He answered on the fourth ring. He obviously hadn't checked the caller id other wise he would've known it was me.

"Hey dad." My voice was groggy.

_"Is there something wrong Kazim? You sound upset." _I sighed, he knew me too well.

"No I'm fine baba. Just a bad dream. I was calling to see if you were okay. I haven't spoken to you in a while." I heard a smile.

_"I know, I was going to call you later when you would be awake. I'm in town at Court for business tomorrow. I haven't had time to call. Is it alright if I come visit you and the grandkids?" _I smiled.

"Of course baba. You don't have to ask. The kids love you. Oh, theres umm. A few guests here." He sighed and went worried.

_"Now Kazim. Don't lie to me. Who is it?" _I sighed knowing he would find out. I sat down in a couch by my window, moved the curtain back a little and looked out. "Dimitri and Tasha." I heard him draw a sharp breath.

_"Are you alright kazim?" _I sighed.

"Here and there okay. They've been here a day. It's a little hard. He doesn't know. I told the kids and they said not to unless they want. Dad, I'm scared." I had tears in my eyes and my voice broke.

_"Oh kazim. Don't be. Everything will be okay. I'm coming to visit in a day. I swear if he hurts you. Well, you know what I'm going to do. Listen to me kazim," _He went serious now all fatherly love, _"I promise you he wont cause you too much pain while I'm there. If you need me, don't hesitate to call. I love you and that ain't gon' change. Think about this if he upsets you. Remember what you did to him that day and visualise him like that now. I'll be there soon. I'll call you just before the plane lands. I love you kazim. Stay safe." _I sighed and wiped away some tears.

"I love you too baba. I'll try. I'll see you soon." I hung up and left myself with my thoughts. Keeping this secret was tearing me up. No matter what I did that wont change. I love my kids and I'm going to do what right for them, even if it causes me pain.

I sighed and went back into bed. I silently cried myself to sleep.

* * *

I woke up when my alarm clock went off and I climbed into the shower. It was 9:30 in the morning.

The shower was warm over my body. It eased the ache. I perked up when I remembered my father was on his way here tomorrow, or night here but either way he was coming. I had a long shower, shaved my legs, under my arms, washed my hair and body blah, blah, blah and I climbed out.

I got changed in the bathroom, blow dried and straightened my hair, put my make up on and walked out into my bedroom and was frozen in place. I looked around the room gobsmacked. There were bright red rose petals in a heart shape on my bed. In the center was a cream card underneath a long black, velvety box. Next to that was a red rose. I slowly walked over, picked up the box and then the card. I read the card first:

**_My Dearest Roza,_**

**_This is how I'm going to start apologizing to you. I know that the pain I caused can never be forgiven. But I hope that one day you can start to heal a little more. I lied to you the day I left. I told you it was a mistake and it wasn't. I'm happy about what we did. I've never slept with Tasha and knowing you have kids with someone else hurts me a lot sometimes knowing I can never give you something like that. I wished that I could. I wish that I can but you need to forgive me first. I don't want to continure a life where you do trust me and can never forgive me for what I had done to you. It was selfish and stupid. I hope you don't mind me sneaking into your room like this. I know how stalkerish it is but I wanted to give you this. I was going to send it to you for Christmas or your birthday but all times I've gone to send you something I chickened out. I don't blame you for hurting me that day. If I were you and you were me I would've done the exact same thing. I deserved it after the way I treated you. Your __NOT__ a mistake. i'd relive that night over and over again if I could. The biggest mistake in my life was letting you go. I should've came back and told you I loved you and groveled on my knees in front of everyone for you to take me back. I caused you pain that can't be healed in an apology or kiss. I don't regret the kiss. I would do it again only differently. I wish that you can forgive me. In time I hope you can._**

**_I've never stopped loving you. If you don't want to wear it I understand. I saw it and it reminded me of you. I go to sleep everynight dreaming about you. _**

**_I'm so, so, so, so sorry for all the pain I caused. I wish I can reverse time and not do what I did. I love you. I always have. It's never going to change. Your my soul mate, my other half, I still get electric shocks when we touch._**

**_Please trust me._**

**_My heart will always belong to you, my dearest Roza. You are the key to it._**

**_Xoxo Dimitri Belikov. I know I don't deserve to appologize. _**

I had tears at the end. I blinked them away and opened the box. It was a necklace.

It had a silver chain with silver key on it. The key top was in a shape of a love heart, it had small diamonds creating it and on the bottom bit where the key weaved bit was two diamonds next to each other. You are the key to it. The letter had said. The key to his heart. How ironic that he had brought me a key love heart necklace. **(A/N link on website)**.

I went over into the mirror and clipped it on. It felt right on my chest and neck. I was wearing light white blue skiny jeans with a weaved tan belt tied onto it and I had on a black singlet that had wide sleaves. I have a lot of black singlets and white ones.

My hair was down and straightened.

I left the necklace on, hey I like gifts, cleaned up the flower petal heart and put the petals in the draw next to my bed.

I walked back to my bed and picked up the rose. I smelled it. It smelt so good. I placed it in the draw as well, put my flats on then went downstairs with my phone in my pocket.

"Lissaaa!" I called as I hoped down like a little kid. I heard her laughing from the kitchen.

"Hello Rose." I smiled and jumped up and down. Tasha was there smiling at me then she looked over at Lissa and pretended to look afraid. "Should we be concerned?" Lissa giggled.

"Depends on what she's happy about." I spun around and made my way over to the fridge.

"Guesssss whatt!" I called as I grabbed out a glass of orange juice.

"What Rose?" Lissa smiled at me being happy.

"I have a visitor coming. Hope you don't mind?" She smiled.

"Depends on who it is." then she frowned. "Not Jesse Zeklos or Ralf Sarcozy other wise I mind." I snorted.

"They wouldn't step foot near this house but no. Even better." I took a drink making her guess.

"Easter bunny?" Tasha offered, I giggled.

"Santa Clause?" Lissa giggled too.

"Nope. Daddy." She smiled.

"Yours or the kids?" I laughed.

"Mineee. He's coming to Court for a little while and is coming over for a visit to see his number one and only favourite daughter and the grandkids." I smiled and took a drink.

"Who's your father Rose? I never got to meet him." My smiled almost faultered remembering the day she left.

"Abe Mazur." She stopped smiling and stared at me.

"A-abe Mazur?" I nodded.

"Yep." I finished my drink in two gulps then spun around the room. "Hated him at first but you learn to love my mobster father." Lissa giggled and I went to the front door. "Anyone want anything from the shops?"

"Nah, we're right! Bring back some orange juice though!" Lissa called.

"Okay!" I grabbed my purse then walked out the front door in a good mood. I get gifts and my father is coming just in time to yell at Dimitri for the apin he caused me. Physical and emotional. I had cut myself a few times. I don't like to dwell on those times. My dark ages that are just starting to go light well were until He showed up.

This meeting is going to be fun.

Dad better get here soon. We want to have some fun and I can't wait to see the meeting when I introduce Abe to Dimitri. Dimitri should be scared. Very scared.


	8. Chapter 8 Arguments and Concerns

**Chapter 8.**

**Arguments and concerns.**

I had brought more drinks from the shop and some snacks for the kids for when they go to kindy.

In had two grocery bags. When I walked up to the front door I heard laughing from the side of the house. I recognized the giggles from my kids and from Dimitri's laughter. It still made tingles on my skin and the hairs on my arms and the back of my neck rise. I went inside smiling and put all the groceries away. No one was inside so I decided to play my acoustic guitar. I only own a acoustic. I never get to play it that often anymore.

I went upstairs, picked it up and started playing Breathe by Taylor Swift:

**I see your face in my mind as I drive away**

**'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way**

**People are people and sometimes we change our minds**

**But it's killing me to see you go after all this time**

**Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm**

**Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm**

**Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie**

**It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see**

**'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down**

**Now I don't know what to be without you around**

**And we know it's never simple, never easy**

**Never a clean break, no one here to save me**

**You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand**

**And I can't breathe**

**Without you, but I have to**

**Breathe**

**Without you, but I have to**

I had to learn to breathe without him for four years and it killed me to live without him in my life. Does he feel the same way? I will never know.

**Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt**

**Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve**

**People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out**

**Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out**

**And we know it's never simple, never easy**

**Never a clean break, no one here to save me**

**You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand**

It's true we knew each other inside and out. I know his weaknesses and his strengths. He knows mine.

**And I can't breathe**

**Without you, but I have to**

**Breathe**

**Without you, but I have to**

**It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend**

**Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me**

**It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend**

**Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me**

**And we know it's never simple, never easy**

**Never a clean break, no one here to save me, oh**

**I can't breathe**

**Without you, but I have to**

**Breathe**

**Without you, but I have to**

**Breathe**

**Without you, but I have to**

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry**

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.**

I stopped singing and placed the guitar down. I was sorry I had lied to him. I should have told him he is a father. I wiped a tear that fell I heard someone close the door. I didn't even realize it was open.

My back was to who ever it was. Their footsteps were muffled by the carpet. I smelt his aftershave before I saw him. I quickly wiped the tears away when his strong hands came and did it for me. He crouched down in front of me. I was sitting in front of the window on a chair and had leaned the guitar on the bench in front of me. His warm brown eyes engulfed me. As always I was mesmerized by his godlike looks. And I do mean to say godlike not good looks.

"Roza, I'm sick of you hiding from me." I sighed and stood up. I pushed him away.

"It's been a day. Besides who said I was hiding anything from you? You shouldn't even be sick of anything! I should be sick of you!" He flinched then _tsk_ed.

"Rose, I know your hiding it from me. Your hiding lots of things from me. Why?" I looked out my window keeping my back to him.

"It hasn't been your business what I do since you left me. You just don't have to right-" He cut me off. He had ignored my comment about the fact he shoudln't be sick of anything.

"I love you Roza. Why can't that be enough?" He pleaded. I spun around in anger and faced him.

"It's not ENOUGH because you hurt me! I was in pain for months and still am at times. Just little things that...something and it sets me off at times. Don't you walk through my front door and expect another chance. Gifts arn't everything. I do say thank you for them but for your information I have someone I know coming in to see me and you DON'T what him to see me angry at you because he will hurt you. Way worse then what I did." I admit I am ashamed of the way I lashed out and had attacked him the day he left. The worse thing was. He didn't even stop me. He had taken it which had hurt me the most but also confused me because he was willing to be hurt for the pain he caused even though it would never measure up to what I had to go through.

"Who is it? Who? The father of Gabriel and Kiyah? Why wont you trust me anymore?" He was pained.

"Because I trusted you with my heart and soul. My heart! And you tore it out, threw it on the ground cut it up and just tried to throw it back in my chest! Do you not know what it was like? I was hurting so bad everyday! I cried to the first person I came across. And it was someone I didn't get along with very well. Don't you DARE come into my home, demand andswers and try to get me back. You need to work for my love and trust Dimitri. Don't think appologies and gifts will win it back." My voice was deathly cold. My phone rang.

I snapped it open. "What?" I snapped into the phone.

_"Kazim, I take it you aren't in a good mood? Well that just might have to change. Take a deep breath." _I did as my father said. I let it out, closed my eyes and concentrated on my breathing and tried to calm myself. I sighed. "What is it baba?"

_"See, my plane takes off later tonight so I will arrive there early tomorrow but I bumped into someone in Baia who would very much like to talk to you." _I sighed and went a little tense.

"Who?"

_"Yeva Belikova." _Someone I didn't expect one bit. I had heard about Yeva. She is Dimitri's Babushka. His grandmother. People called or refered to her as a witch. She really just had dreams and knows things others don't. Dad had told me about her.

"What does she want?" I was hesitatnt.

_"To talk to you. Here." _I heard some bickering then the phone being passed over.

_"Hello? Yeva Belikova." _I sighed.

"Hello, Rosemarie Hathaway."

_"Yes, yes. I know who you are. Your Dimka's Roza. I'm calling to inform you of something I saw. I beg of you. Open your heart. Reconnect what is lost. He has a right to know. Everything." _I went tense. She knew something.

"I don't speak to you and you know about me. What do you mean?" I heard her sigh.

_"Dear let me put this simply for you. He loves you. Never has stopped. I saw him when he first left because he came here with scar face bitch and he wasn't himself. Then I saw you. Look, your shadow-kissed and I know Dimitri is the father but listen to me. He will understand if you explain. He's my grandson. I know what he's like. Just, open your heart to him. Don't be afraid. Tell the little ones I say hello. Please send me a photo of all of you. Goodbye for now Rosemarie." _She handed the phone back to dad.

"I'll talk to you later. I was in the middle of an argument with someone." He chuckled.

_"Okay Rose. See you later." _I hung up, shut my phone and faced a Dimitri who was still trying to calm down.

"Look Rose. I get it that what I did tore you up but it tore me up inside as well. I can't be whole without you loving me again. I need you in my arms. I need you to trust me. With anything. Even if it takes a million years for you to trust me with your heart and soul again but I need you Rose. I can't live without you. I tried, believe me I tried. But the fact that you went and had someone else's kids right after I left. You have no idea how much that hurt." I sighed and walked up to him. I placed my hands on his chest.

"Dimitri. Don't tell me you know what it was like for me. You have no idea. I cried. Day and night. My soul has been so torn up Adrian's strength goes down just to try and dream walk with me. It goes down a lot. You left me to start a life with someone else. You told me I was a mistake. I don't think you know what it was like. And I will try but you need to prove to me. Look, I have a guest coming tomorrow morning and we have some business to attend to. If you please want to make my life easier, can you look after my kids while I'm visiting whoever he needs to see? Please?" My voice was soft and caring. I looked up at him.

"Anything Rose. Anything. I want to prove myself to you. Just give me a chance. I will." Little did he know that no matter what he did, he would have to work ten times harder. The only reason I asked him too look after the kids was so they could hang with him.

They had a right to know him.

I turned away from him. He held onto my hands and gave a small smile.

"I'm going to prove it to you." He kissed my forehead and walked out of my door. If it weren't for the interruption earlier and I hadn't calmed down, I have a feeling that he would've been kicked out and down the stairs.

I'm going to practically beg to take me back in front of everyone.

I had an evil smile cross my face. Damn, after now, I was going to be the biggest bitch anyone can be. And only towards him. He deserves it.

My ribs were fine now just a little sore.

It was 2 in the after noon. The day had gone quick. After mine and Dimitri's little fight we showed nothing that it had happened. Dimtri had a cocky smile on all day. He was happy I was 'giving him a chance to regain my trust' again.

Paul walked over to me. He touched my arm and leaned down to my ear, "Christian wants to see you outside in the backyard." I gave a nod and he nodded back and walked off. Paul likes to read alot. He reads when he's not on guardian duty.

I snuck away from everyone in the kitchen and went out the back. Sure enough there was Christian stood in the middle of the back yard.

"Hey, Chris. Paul said you wanted to see me?" I said it was a question. He nodded and I walked forward and he led me over to no where in particular but away from the house.

"Rose, don't lie to me. How are you? I heard you and Dimitri arguing earlier today. What are you planning? You wouldn't have given into him so easily like that." Normally I would be mad at him eavesdropping but I didn't mind. Much to my dismay.

"I'm...dealing with him being here. The kids like him. Yes, you know we were arguing and you know I wouldn't have given in that easily. I didn't. I'm practically going to make him beg. He needs to feel what he did to me. You know how much it hurt Chris. i can't ever be right again. Even the kids can't get me right." He sighed.

"I heard what he said. Look Rose. I believe he does love you but I agree with you that what he did was wrong. Giving you gifts and telling you he's sorry wont just work. I know that but...what are you going to make him do? What CAN he do?" I sighed and looked at the gravel passing under my feet at each step I took.

"I don't know yet Chris. You saw the pain I've been going through. I had the dream last night. I woke up screaming. Every second he's here it hurts like a bomb going off inside of me. I still get the same tinglling feelings with him but it just isn't enough." I was almost in tears. "Are you going to tell him?" I sighed and Chris waited for me to finish thinking.

"I honestly don't know yet. Probably. But I want to tell him when I think it's the right time. When they pick. I honestly am afraid on how he will react. What if he can't accept it?" We were on our way back to the house and I was hysterical.

"Rose, listen to me. He has to. Either that or he can just leave and shut everything out. I still haven't gotten your debt for him hurting you in from me. I'm going to help you with anything you need help with." I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you Chris. Your the best brother ever." He chuckled.

"I know." I smiled and pulled away. I went into the house with Christian talking to Eddie in the backyard.

I walked into the kitchen and stole a piece of cheese from Lissa's chopping board she hit my hand away.

"Go play in your play pen." I giggled.

"Jesus. Hormones getting to you early." She chuckled.

"Excuse me? If I remember correctly you snapped at anyone who even twitched their hand towards your plate. My hormones are NOT getting to me." I giggled.

"Keep dreaming girlie." I sat on my stool and Gabe handed me a colouring in that he had done. He signed it with a messy Gabe, xox and I love mummy. Written on the bottom right hand corner.

"Love you too baby." I kissed his cheek and put it on the fridge.

He smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Little things like that make me happy for the fact that I had had my kids and didn't get an abortion.

I now can't imagine my life without them.

"Hey, Gabe, Ki. Guess whose coming to visit." They looked up from the bench that they had their colouring in books out on.

"Who? Who?" They chanted together and Kiyah giggled.

"Grandpa is coming tomorrow." They jumped out of their seats and grabbed each others hands and jumped up adn down while spinning. A happy dance as they call it. "Yay, yay, yay, yay, yay!" They coursed together than sat back down on their chairs and smiled at me. "When?"

"Tomorrow morning." They beamed at each other and Lissa smiled.

I had gone to bed after I put the kids into bed. It was 9:30. I yawned and climbed into bed.

I was drifting off to sleep when someone gave a light knock. "Come in, come in." I mumbled. Adrian walked in.

"Sorry, I didn't think you were asleep already." I sighed and sat up.

"No, it's fine. What's up Adrian?" I pattered the bed for him to come and sit. He sat down.

"Rose, I've been seeing your aura and I'm concerned. You've been all over the place lately. Is something going on in your mischevious mind I should be worried about?" I smiled at him.

"Nope. Just going to make him pay." He smiled and shook his head.

"What am I not suprised?" I yawned and he lied me back down. "Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." He kissed my forehead and when he went I felt alone. "Adrian?" I can't believe I'm going to do this.

"Yes, little dhampir?" I smiled at the nickname.

"Come lie with me. The couch can't be to comfortable." He chuckled.

"It's okay, seriously-" I cut him off.

"Adrian. I will drag you over here. You don't have to sleep on the couch." I heard him sigh in defeat but he came over with a smile on my face. He climbed in under the covers and I rested my head on his chest. He had his arm around me. See, this is hoe it usually is. When Adrian stayed over, if he weren't to drunk, would be allowed to sleep in my bed. This is how we've always slept. I've missed this way we used to be. I fell asleep with a smile on my face remembering when Adrian had stuck by me when I was pregnant and was so protective of me. He was like a boyfriend/big brother type. I know Adrian loves me and I like him but not like I do for Dimitri. The love I have for Dimitri will never change. But boy, this little trip from Adrian sure is going to make him jealous.

Relax, I've never had sex with Adrian. Although he does wish it. Hehehe.**  
**


	9. Chapter 9 Suprise to me

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Vampire Academy though I do wish I did. I love Dimitri but sadly don't own him or any of the characters (besides Paul, Kiyah and Gabriel).**

******_I'mm soooooo on Team Dimitri! heehhehehe! But let's see if the story will end that way shall we?_**

******_Sorry, I don't write that quick I've been caught up with homework and shit from fucking school, UGH! I HATE school._**

******_Xoxox R&R Enjoy!  
_**

**Chapter 9.**

**Surprise to me.  
**

I woke up at 10:00 for once. I had had a good sleep. Adrian was lying next to me. He no longer had his arm around me.

I silently climbed out and went into the shower.

Surprisingly, it wasn't a VERY long shower. Only like, half an hour. Better then usual. I climbed out, got changed, did my hair then went back into the bed room. Adrian sat up. "Morning Rose." I smiled at him.

"'Morning." He gave me a smile and stood up. He had kicked his shoes off and taken his shirt off. Now he out them back on. "Let's go get breakfast." My phone was in my back pocket of my white blue skinny jeans with rips in the thighs and are comfy as fuck, black flats, a long black singlet that sat at my hips. My hair was in a half up half down way. I had curled it with the curling iron and my make up was done. Red lip gloss, eyeliner, I didn't need mascara. And foundation. I wore my _nazar _around my neck and left the necklace I got from Dimitri in my jewelery box. I had on a ring that I got last Christmas from Christian and Lissa.

He nodded and his stomach grumbled as if to say yes. I smiled and Adrian followed me downstairs.

I saw Paul on the stairs, "Hey Rose." He nodded to Adrian. He was fighting a smile.

"Hi Paul. You retreating to your room again today?" He shook his head.

"Christian wants me to go with him and the others to the pub. I think all you girls are going shopping." I groaned.

"God, can my father get here any slower? Wait, HA! I can't go shopping because dad isn't here yet and he can arrive whenever." Paul looked away sheepishly.

"Yeah." And he ran off. What was that about? I thought to myself. I shrugged it off and went into the kitchen. I smelt someone cooking eggs, bacon and more. I could smell onion in the air and a familiar smell I couldn't trace.

I smiled and with my eyes closed walked into the kitchen. When I opened them I gasped.

Abe was stood in my kitchen with everyone around the bench talking. I ran up to him and threw my arms around him. He chuckled and hugged me back. I pulled away but stood next to him. He had his arm around my waist. I leaned my head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent.

Dimitri wasn't in the kitchen. I could hear them in the next room.

"Hello _baba._" He smiled.

"Hello _Kazim_." I smiled a bright smile up at him.

Abe kissed the top of my head. I heard someone whisteling while coming down the stairs. This said person poked their head into the kitchen at the same time I kissed dad on the cheek.

I heard him suck in a breath and Abe's arm around me tighten to said person. I figured it was Dimitri. When I looked up at Abe's hard expression and at Dimitri's shocked one you could tell that Abe was ready to mess him up. I squeezed his shoulder and he slowly turned to look at me. I gave a small shake of the head as to say not now. He sighed but complied.

I moved over to the fridge and grabbed a glass of water when I realized that he was going to obey. Dimitri never took his eyes off of Abe like he was a disease that could spread and lash out. Ha.

They were talking all through this quiet exchange. Kiyah came walking in then with a teady bear. She walked over to me and hugged my leg. I picked her up, she yawned and rested her head on my shoulder and smiled at grandpa.

"'Morning baby." She kissed my neck.

"'Morning mama." I rocked her as she hid in my hair.

"So, dad. When did you arrive? I thought I was going to pick you up?" He chuckled and flipped the bacon. He was cooking bacon, eggs, roast tomato, onion and mushroom and scrambled eggs as well.

"Well, you see. I had to take an earlier flight and I called here but Liss said you were in bed and that she would come pick me up. So I could suprise you." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

I leaned against the wall and listened to Tasha's and Lissa's conversation. Dimitri slowly walked over to me, hesitant because of Abe.

I giggled at that. I rocked Kiyah in my arms while she cuddled into me with her teddy bear.

"Mama?" Gabe asked as he walked into the kitchen. Thank god Lissa insisted we got a big kitchen.

"Yes bub?" He walked over and stood next to me.

"Tell Ki." She gave a small nod and whispered into my ear.

"Mama, we want to tell." I slowly nodded.

"Come with me for a minute." Gabe nodded, walked over to Abe hugged his leg and walked into my bed room with me.

I sat down on the bed. "So, please don't be mad mummy." I shook my head.

"I'm not mad. I told you that you just tell me if and when you want to." They nodded and cuddled into me.

"When?" Gabriel asked. I sighed.

"I'll tell him and soon. Just give me the right time to tell him." I felt them nod.

"Mama? Do you think he will be mad?" Kiyah asked sheepishly. Gabe moved his arm around me over towards Kiyah and took her hand.

"No. Well, he might for a little while but. No. I don't think he will be mad. More happy. But upset that I kept you from him. Remember this, no matter what is said or what you hear, he loves you. He told me himself. He loves us. Remember, I do too. Everyone down there does." They nodded.

I sighed and held them for a while, then I heard Lissa through the bond saying breakfast was ready.

"Come on, breakfast is ready." They nodded and held my hand down the stairs into the kitchen.

Dimitri and Abe were in a stare down. "Hey, Rose. You want to break it up? Or you want me to shoot fire between them?" Chrisitan asked whispering in my ear. I shook my head, let go of their hands and walked in between the two of them.

"Enough." My voice had authority.

"Rose. Why don't you move so I can-" I cut Dimitri off. He was one pissed off Russian.

"I said ENOUGH!" My voice rang with authority that he flinched for a minute and locked eyes with me.

"Sorry _kazim. _He started it." Abe chuckled while going to get knives and forks.

"I don't care who started it." I was looking at Dimitri. He nodded and stepped back.

"Sorry, Roza." He murmured.

I shot them both a look and went over into the dinning room. It was only Christian, Abe and Dimitri that were in the kitchen. Thank god. I didn't want anyone else hearing or seeing.

Thank you Lissa.

Gabriel and Kiyah took their seats. Lissa had got a decorator into the house and she had gotten stuck into making the house perfect. It was a big open room. There was even a plasma in the corner where we keep the video games.

I sat down at my usual spot next to Christian. Dimitri sat next to me on my right. Abe wasn't haooy about that but I shot him another look saying 'don't start with it'. He sighed but complied. Again.

Adrian sat across from me next to the kids. Gabe hit him when he thought I wasn't looking.

"What was that for?" Adrian muttered. He didn't hit him hard because he didn't have that much strength.

"Don't sleep in mama's room without mine or Kiyah's permission again." He gave a sift nod then turned back to the others with a fake smile plastered all over his face.

I chuckled and Dimitri stiffened at the comment about Adrian in my room.

I shook my head and grabbed some breakfast.

Abe can cook.

"So, Liss. What're we doing today?" She smiled over at me.

"Well we're going out to the spa for a girls day and for tea tonight. All the boys are going to do whatever but us girls are shopping!" She was smiling brightly.

"Ok." I wasn't to happy that I had to spend a day with Tasha.

We ate breakfast like normal. Dimitri put his hand under the table and squeezed my knee. I was startled for a minute then I relaxed realizing it was Dimitri. He left his hand there. I grabbed his hand a squeezed. He smiled. I squeezed harder making him let go. I gave a smile back to him.

"So, how you been Guardian Belikov?" I asked crossing my arms with a fake smile on my face while I leaned back into the chair.

"Not too bad. But every now and then I keep getting hurt." I could also read the underlined meaning. He meant that he hurt because of me and not just from physical pain.

I shrugged. "Yeah, this line of work gets everyone hurt. I've been hurt. Plenty of times." We all knew my record of injuries that's why I choose to say that one. Dimitri read the underlined meaning and looked a little guilty.

I ignored him and just sat back listening to everyone chatter and only answered or spoke when someone asked me a direct question. Dimitri did the same. Adrian was studying us. I shot him a look that said can it.

He shrugged as if curious. I cleared off the table when everyone had finished. Dimitri helped. I was placing stuff in the sink.

"Dimitri, we need to talk." I had a knife in my hand. He grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him. He had his arm around my waist. I looked into his eyes. Mistake I almost got lost like I used too. I pulled away. Well, tried to. He held me close enough so our foreheads were touching.

"Are you finally going to talk me the thing you've been keeping from me which is driving me mad?" I gave a small nod and pulled away with him still not letting me move. "Dimitri, there are others out there." I motioned to the others. He placed a finger on my lips.

"I don't care if we get caught." He removed his finger and replaced it with his lips. I fell into the kiss getting lost in the moment.

We kissed for a few moments. I felt his tongue beg for entrance at the bottom of my lip. I allowed the entrance and our tongues started playing a game.

I heard a little giggle from a little girl and pulled away. I realized my hands were in Dimitri's hair and he had one behind my neck making the kiss last longer. He was breathing heavily. As was I. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against mine. I opened my eyes and saw Kiyah smile, wink at me then go off. Most likely to tell her brother what was going on in the kitchen. She hadn't been there long otherwise I would've noticed her. At least Dimitri didn't hear her. I kissed his lips one last time and pulled away leaving him wanting more. I gave a smile then walked off into the lounge room and put in some music.

I LOVE Lissa's speakers that she bought.

The only thing my mind wouldn't stop thinking about? The kiss between me and Dimitri. Damn it was one kiss. Problem? Now I have to tell him about being a father and that I still loved him. Well, I could leave off the bit about me still loving him.

I was going to gamble with myself on how he would take it.

I started cleaning up the kids mess that they had left behind them.

It hasn't been a very eventful weekend. Well I suppose it has but it just hasn't been all that bad.

Dimitri came in and sat down on the couch. I lied on the floor.

"Roza, I don't like that Ivashkov was in your room last night." I sighed and had my hands behind my head.

"Dimitri, I don't really care. And anyway, nothing happened. We just slept. I didn't want him sleeping on the couch so I told him to stay in my room." It was the truth. I just didn't tell him the bit about wanting someone close who was whole because I was tearing apart inside.

I lied there staring up at the ceiling. "Besides, how do you think I feel knowing Tasha's in your bed every night doing god knows what?" I stared at the intricate patterns in the roof.

"Not now Roza. And that's completely different. You don't know what your talking about." Pain filled his voice again. I swear he needs to put the zen mask back on. "You don't know what your talking about."

I stopped talking to him and left it at that.

I yawned and stretched out.

I heard running then Gabe and Ki jumped on me and started tickling me. Of course, being me, I started giggling and laughing uncontrollably. I heard Dimitri chuckle.

"Little help?" I gasped between giggles. The kids were laughing hysterically. He shook his head.

"I'll let you handle this one." I poked my tongue out at him and grabbed Ki and Gabe in each arm and kissed them on there foreheads and cheeks.

"Mama!" They complained. I laughed and they stood up.

They jumped around in circles. I loved it when my kids were happy. Tasha walked in a smiled at them.

"That's what I love about kids." She said nodding towards the twins.

"What's that?" I asked curious.

"That their happy and so peace full when their young." I nodded.

"I know what you mean. They haven't done anything wrong yet." I sighed and went to get ready for our spa day.


	10. Chapter 10 Unexpected

Sorry I havent written in a while. Well a day or two. I had some trouble writing this chapter. XOXO R&R I love it when I get reviews

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own vampire academy. Nor will I ever. Unfortunately.**

* * *

**Chapter 10.**

**Unexpected.  
**

I wore a pair of mini shorts, a white singlet and a cardigon. I had my flats on. I went downstairs and motioned Lissa to come to me for a minute. She followed.

"What's up Rose?" She asked when we were outside.

"Well, I'm going to tell him." She was shocked for a moment.

"I figured you would soon." I sigh letting out the breath I didn't know I was holding. "When?"

"I was thinking, now-ish?" She looked at me skeptically.

"Do what you wish. If it's what you want. Do it. I can't make the decision for you but I'm behind you on whatever you choose.

I nodded and we went back inside. "I just wanted to tell you first incase it doesn't go down well." She nodded.

I took a deep breath and walked over to Dimitri.

"Come with me for a minute?" I held out my hand. He nodded, hesitantly, and took it. I went upstairs into my bedroom. I got an encouraging smile from Lissa. It didn't make em feel better.

I shut the door behind me. "Dimitri, now. I have something to tell you. You might not like it. But it's what is necessary. And I want you to know, I plead with you that I did what I thought was right. I never wanted to hurt you, I never wanted to keep things from you. I mean after all you do have a right and I'm just abusing that and-" I was cut off when his hand went over my mouth.

"Roza. Calm. Down." I nodded and took a deep breath. I had been rambling from nerves.

"Please don't be mad at me. I did what I thought was right." He had removed his hand but had me pinned against the door. A hand snaked around my back and he pulled me close to him.

He was so close I could feel his breath on my lips. "What did you do Roza?" He trailed kisses down my jawline and my colarbone. He had both arms around me. I leaned my head back against the door and closed my eyes in bliss.

"What did you do Roza?" He asked again against my skin.

"Dimitri. Stop, I can't tell you while your happy with me like this. You'll be pissed." His head shot up and he went serious.

"Roza, you can tell me anything. What's wrong?" I pulled away and looked at the ground. I couldn't look at him. My knees starting feeling light and shaky. Like I couldn't stand anymore.

"There your kids." I said loud enough for him to hear. I fell onto my knees. I was numb and hollow but it felt like a whole burden was lifted off of my chest. I could hear his ragged breathing. Nothing else. Tears started falling. I felt horrible. I had caused him pain and kept something BIG from him.

Damn. I was hoping to have a good day.

"Rose, why could you keep something like this from me?" His voice was quiet.

"I-I was s-selfish. I wanted y-you to come b-back because y-you loved me. N-not because y-you were gong t-to be a f-father." I stuttered before tears. It was hard to breath but I cried silently. I wasn't going to show how much my life was much I was hurting.

"Why didn't you tell me when I got here? Why didn't you bring them to visit? I wanted to know!" He was getting angry. I knew he would. I just couldn't handle it anymore. I made audible sobs.

I felt him wrap his arms around me. I leaned onto his chest and he was stroking my hair.

"Why Rose?" He asked again.

"B-because I just w-wanted you to l-love me because y-you loved me. N-not that you w-were a father. T-too twins." I said while he kissed the top of my head over and over again. "How c-can you b-be near me? Y-you should-d h-hate m-me." I stuttered trying to wipe away the tears.

"Shh, no I don't. I don't hate you. I would've done the same thing. Shhh, it's going to be alright. I'm not mad at you. Or angry. I love you Roza. No matter how many times I could get mad at you or angry. I can't ever hate you. I love you too much. But I am mad that you didn't tell me." He kissed me hesitantly over and over again until I touched my lips to his. He pulled me into a passionate kiss. This one was a little hesitant then the fire started picking up.

He begged for entrance. I allowed it and he pushed me onto the floor. He kissed me over and over again. He trailed kissed down onto my body from my jawline down to my stomach. His kisses sent shivers down my spine. He was lying ontop of me. Something I realized I missed terribly.

"Dimitri..." I whispered his name. He pulled my shirt over my head suddenly realizing that he needed me as much as I needed him to complete me.

He was wearing too much clothing.

I ripped his shirt over his head and started kissing him over and over. I got to his nipple and kissed and sucked it making him moan.

I tralied kisses along his abs. Damn they were fineeee. He was FINE.

I started to unzip his pants while he kissed me passionately and full of lust.

Then realization hit me. "Stop." I pulled away. "Stop." I said again with more authority.

"Why?" He looked hurt but kept kissing my stomach.

"Because your with Tasha. This isn't fair on her."

"She's cheating on me. I don't give a fuck. I love you and believe me I've NEVER slept with her. She's not my type and I only have one person on my mind." I almost smiled at his smile that I don't get to see often.

"I never said I loved you. Well, I did but that changes when you open your heart to someone and they tear it out, destroy it and expect you to live with it. I can't believe you anymore! I CAN'T TRUST YOU AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" I yelled at him pulling my shirt over my head along with my cardigan.

It hurt me to say goodbye to him. "You NOT TRUST ME? Hoe do you expect me to trust YOU after you lied to me for FOUR YEARS?" He asked equally yelling at me. I flinched. "I NEVER LIED TO YOU! You never asked if it was you that was the father. YOU never apologized for what you did. YOU left me broken and in so much pain it was a wonder I could BREATHE! I WAS BROKEN IN PIECES!" I yelled at him but said the father bit quiet so no one could hear.

"I hurt to Rose. Don't forget that! IT HURT ME TOO!"

"Then WHY did YOU do it!" I hissed to him.

"Because I HAD TO!" I shook my head.

"BULLSHIT! You DIDN'T have to do it! YOU could've said no like the FIRST time! IT WAS YOUR DECISION!" I was yelling again.

"I know it was MY decision! I did it because I wanted YOU to be the best you could be and NOT worry about ME!" He hissed back.

"How could I NOT! I LOVED YOU AND YOU BROKE ME! You NEVER loved ME!"

"Не говорите мне, что я чувствую!" He yelled. **(Don't tell me what I feel!)**

"Могу ли я доверять вам?" I asked quietly. He flinched. **(A/N How can I ever trust you again?)**

"You can. You always can." I sighed.

"I know you say that but I just can't. I just can't. Not with my heart. Not until you prove it." I looked away and wiped the tears.

"You lied to me. How can you say YOU don't trust ME when YOU lied to ME?" He asked quietly.

"Because unlike you, I didn't rip someones heart out, destroy it then put it back and expect them to be whole and dhampir again." I turned to walk into the bathroom. He followed behind me and held back my hair while I washed my face so it didn't look like I was crying.

"Roza, I'm sorry. I just." He sighed."Are they really our kids?" I nodded and dried my face with a towel.

"Yes they are. Gabriel and Kiyah have lots of you in them. I see it everyday and it kills me." He sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"How is it possible?" He leaned back into his embrace.

"You remember the cabin?" He smiled.

"How can I not? I dreampt about it when I went to sleep. It was the one thing that kept me going, remembering you." I gave a small smile.

"Well, that's how. Because I'm shadow-kissed. So it's possible." He gave a small nod and moved the hair away from my neck and trailed kisses along it. "It hurts when I looked at them the first few months and I had to keep going for them. They wanted to get to know you. They know your their dad." He nodded and kept kissing my neck. It was bliss.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. I sighed into him.

"Do you think they will like me after they know I know?" I smiled at his breath and kisses against my skin.

"They wanted me to tell you so they asked me to tell you. I had told them to tell me when they wanted you to know." He nodded. I had my hand against his neck holding him there while he kissed my neck. I moved my fingers through his hair. It was like silk through my fingers.

I turned around and started kissing him again. He moved his hands under my shirt but only traveled under my shirt and traveled my body remembering it and getting acquainted to it.

I moved his lips to mine.

I kissed him again. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he gripped my ass holding me onto him. We fit perfectly.

It reminded me of the night of the lust charm. He had told me to stop but then when he touched me it was like he was my ecstasy. When we touched we were drawn. Everything went from my mind.

My only thoughts were of him. I knew it wasn't a lust charm because I knew it was out lust for each other.

"я люблюa." He whispered against my lips. I knew that it meant 'I love you so much'.

"и я взбивает любви Dimka" I whispered to him. He was startled that I knew Russian. I had said, 'I fucking love you so much Dimka'.

He smiled then brought me over to the bed. He layed me down and trailed kisses along my stomach from where he pulled the shirt up.

_Rose, can you hurry up? Is he taking it okay? I heard yelling before. _I sighed and Dimitri looked up.

"We have to go. Lissa is getting worried." He sighed.

"God damn it." I smiled and kissed his lips again.

He pulled me up with him and held my hand to the door. He pulled me in for one last kiss then he let me go reluctantly and opened the door.

When we opened it there stood two pissed off little twins.

"Hi." I said with a smiled. They had their arms crossed and glaring at Dimitri. "Now your in for it." I said at him and back away down the hall. "Roza. Don't. You. Dare." I smiled.

"You yelled at our mama. Very mean, _daddy_." Gabriel tapped his foot while he spoke. He was taken a back at being called daddy.

"I didn't mean to." Dimitri looked sheepishly.

"Don't give us excuses. We need to go. Now. Auntie Lissa is getting annoyed and worried." Kiyah said and grabbed Dimitri's hand and snuggled into him. "I'll give you three a minute." I went downstairs with a smiled on my face.

Lissa had a smile on her face but I could tell she was worried. "How'd he take it?"

"Well, it was okay. We argued for a little while. Then I comforted him and yeah. You'll see." I winked at her.

I sat on the couch. Five minutes later Dimitri came downstairs smiling with each kids in his arms. They snuggled into him.

"What're the kids doing today?" I asked Lissa.

"Well, Kiyah can come to the spa with us. And Gabe can hang out with the boys." They nodded.

"Okay." Dimitri came and sat next to me. Only Lissa, Kiyah and Gabe were in the room. He kissed me on the cheek. Kiyah giggled. Gabe shook his head.

"At least they don't have their tongues down each others throats like they did this morning. And at least you saw it and now me." Gabe told Kiyah. I blushed. Dimitri smiled and kissed me cheek again. He put Kiyah and Gabe down.

"Well, then let's get going." I said and they nodded.

"I'll go tell the others were ready." I nodded and faced Dimitri.

I gave him a quick chaste kiss and grabbed Kiyah. He pouted.

"Girls day remember?" He battered his eye lashes. I gave him another quick one then he kissed me and Kiyah on the forehead.

"For my two favourite girls." We smiled. He picked Gabe up and we went into the hallway and everyone came out of the dinning room.

Abe eyed Dimitri warily. Dimitri just smiled. I kissed Abe goodbye on the cheek. "Don't start a THING." He sighed and nodded.

I waved goodbye to everyone and us girls left, got into the car and went to the spa. I was so confused about me and Dimitri. We're we together? Was he happy about the family? I sighed and shook all thoughts away and tried to focus on today.

I did say tried.


	11. Chapter 11 Day out

_Thanx to all the people so far who have Reviewed, It makes me feel SPECIALL (:_

_I love getting reviews. This story I just came up with out of bordem._

_**If ANYONE can be a translator for my Russian (Becuase I just grabbed it off of a website and I got a heads up that it's kinda wrong) IF ANYONE can help me translate, that would be great. Message me. XD**  
_

_Anways.. I'll tel u this. Surprises to come with Dimitri ;) AND other things..  
_

_**Disclaimer: Blah blah, I don't own vampire academy Richelle Mead does though I wished I owned Dimitri Belikov. I'm a HUGE fan of that MAN. 3**_

_**Xx R&R!  
**_

**Chapter 11.**

Lissa had booked a full day. Kiyah was going to get her nails done with us and she was going to just hang around with us. Mia came. Mia said she would hang with Ki whenever we couldn't because it wasn't really Mia's thing.

I know bringing a kid to the spa isn't very good but Kiyah had insisted that we went with her and that she didn't want to just stay at Mia's so Mia said she would come to keep Kiyah company.

Kiyah loved spending time with Rhonda. She was in there most of the spa time. Rhonda loved Kiyah back. They were best friends. Rhonda was teaching Kiyah how to read palms, tarot cards and teaching her, what I call, zen life lessons.

"Princess Dragomir. Time for the manicures." A matron said to us as she led us all into the manicure room.

Kiyah was with us. We all sat down. Kiyah wasn't really going to get a manicure but one of the ladys there offered because she wasn't busy and her next client didn't come until another 45 minutes. Kiyah agreed reluctantly. She just got her nails done and spoke to the lady named, Kelly.

Ambrose walked in. "Ambrose!" I said and he kissed me on the cheek.

"How you been Rose? Princess Dragomir. Lady Ozera. Miss Rinaldi." He nodded to everyone.

"Good good." He smiled.

"Ambro!" Ki called and Ambrose was a little suprised to see her here.

"Hey girlie. You going to see Rhonda soon?" She nodded and Kelly was doing her nails. She was getting ruby red with sparkles.

Ambrose had to go because he had a client.

We had a girl chat. Lissa got ocean blue that was shinny and suited her. Tasha got baby blue. Mia got metallic gold and I got a black that was shinny as well. They all had a layer of clear over the top for shine.

We were going to the massages next and Kiyah went to Rhonda.

Ambrose was working on feet. We were getting full body.

"So, Rose. How's life been?" Tasha asked oblivious that she was the reason I was living in pain.

"Meh, life. I guess. Not much really going on. Got two kids and the best family I could ever dream of having." She smiled at me. "What about you?"

"Not much really. I have Dimitri but he's really distant. He loves your kids. I want to have some one day. But you never know." She would've shrugged but she couldn't. I nodded.

"I think you would make a great mother Tasha." She smiled. I actually meant it. She was good with kids. Like Christian. She protected him.

"Thank you Rose. I think you ARE a great mother."

"Thank you Tasha." She nodded and left me with my thoughts.

The spa day went by quickly. I grabbed Kiyah from Rhonda, said goodbyes and us girls went to lunch.

"Mama?" I looked at Kiyah who was sitting on my hip.

"Whats up baby?"

"Is it true that you, daddy, Gabe and I could someday be a family again?" I shrugged and took her hand. She rested her head on my shoulder. She had the hand I was holding on my chest. "I dunno baby. Possibly. We just have to work things out." She nodded and yawned.

"Mama?"

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry." I smiled.

"Your always hungry." She giggled.

"Gabe is hungry more." I smiled and shook my head and followed Lissa into the cafe.

"There's a table over here." We followed Tasha to a table in the corner.

I ordered a chicken schnitzel with mushroom gravy and salad. I got Kiyah a small serve of hot chips.

Lissa got a text. "The boys want to meet up for lunch. Do you think we should let them?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"Hmm, yeah. Let's see what they've been doing." I nodded in agreement to Tasha.

"Okay." She texted them back saying come and that we are at the 'St. Masters Food cafe'. I know cheesy name but there is great food.

I ordered a orange juice for Ki and a lemonade for me.

The boys cane walking in five minutes later. We had migrated over to a bigger table.

"Hello." Gabe smiled at everyone and let go of Dimitri's hand and ran over to me. He plonked down on my lap and cuddled into my chest. I smiled.

"Hello, little one." He smiled and closed his eyes. Kiyah was sat next to an empty seat, then Tasha. Lissa was at the head of the table.

Dimitri walked up and sat down next to Kiyah and Tasha. He leaned back and was smiling although there was a cut on his lip. I glared at Abe. He shrugged and kissed my forehead. "It's only a few bruises and a busted lip." He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Who stopped you?" He looked down at my lap. I eyed Gabe.

"Of course." I smiled at Gabe though. He truly was my little angel.

Tasha went to give Dimitri a kiss but he turned his head to the side so she had to kiss his cheek. "How did you hurt your lip?" Tasha asked with a frown.

"I-I. Umm, I bit my lip really hard when I fell over." It sooo wasn't a believable scenario but Tasha just frowned and shrugged it off. I raised my eyebrows at him. He rolled his eyes but smiled knowing I knew why. Abe smirked.

"Has everyone ordered yet?" Christian asked after he kissed Liss on her forehead.

"Us girls have ordered." I told him. He nodded and the waitress came over to take the guys orders.

"Gabe can have my chips." Mine came with chips and a salad.

I could hear him snoring softly and quietly on me. "If he wakes up." Kiyah was leaning against Dimitri and resting her eyes. She loved her dad. I could tell.

Lissa smiled. "What'd you boys do?"

"We went to the kids cafe warehouse. Gabe was in the playground while we all drank in the cafe section. What about you girls?" Dimitri asked looking at me. I looked away before I could blush. Damn he could still make me blush. I felt Gabe's low breathing on my neck and chest. I kissed the top of his head and stroked his hair. He only stirred a little then relaxed into my touch. I held him closer. Kiyah was resting on Dimitri. He had an arm around her and was talking to her in Russian. I knew Tasha didn't know Russian, I think that's why he was talking to her in Russian.

"Kiyah, Вы не возражаете, если я пытался получить назад ваша мать?Как и в нас в семье?" **(Kiyah, would you mind if I tried getting your mother back? As in us together in a family?) **

She thought about this for a moment. Her head was resting in his lap and she was looking up at him. He was stroking her hair. "Только если мама будет считать вас обратно после того как все. Гейб и я хочу это, но это между вами и мамой." **(Only if mama would take you back after everything. Gabe and I want that but it's between you and mama.) **Her Russian was rusty but she knew enough to understand and talk to. They had insisted that once they oculd speak to learn Russian. They know enough to hold a conversation. But it comes easy to them. Unlike me. What can I say? Their father is a Russian so it's like second nature to them and it also helps that they are smart for four year old's and have both dhampirs for parents and have shadow-kissed effects. The powers.

I was so hoping no one, Tasha, was looking at them and noticing their intake on each other and how much they have bonded. After all he is a complete stranger to them from her point of view.

Dimitri replied with, "Ну, я просто, чтобы попытаться получить ее обратно. Любые идеи?" A twinkle shone in her eyes and she smiled. **(Well I'll just have to try and get her back. Any ideas?)**. She nodded and sat up to whisper English into his ear. He smiled and nodded.

I wish I heard what she was saying. I wanted to know but then I wanted it to be a surprise. His eyes widened.

"Как вы думаете, она пойдет на это?" She nodded and smiled. **(Do you think she'll go for it?)**

She whispered something in his ear then the food came.

There was conversation going on all around us but I was in my own little world with Gabe in my lap asleep. I could hear his breathing. He had played with a peace of my hair twirling it around his little finger but when he fell asleep, he had stopped, obviously.

He was resting in my lap comfortably so I kind of leaned over him enough to reach my food.

"Rose, umm. You might not be to happy about this." I looked at Lissa as I was eating a chip.

"What?"

"Well, there's a ball and well, your invited as my plus 1 guest. Christian got one as well and he's bringing Eddie. So we have to use our other guardians. You can be on guardian duty just you'll also be a guest so you can migrate around the room. Please?" She battered her eyelashes. I was frozen.

"Liss, you know I hate the elite royal crap." I sighed.

"Rose, please? It wont be right with you just on guardian duty." Best excuse came to mind.

"Who will babysit the kids?" Well, it was a good excuse until Tasha chirped in.

"I hate the party's and I probably wont feel welcome and I wasn't going to go either so.. I'll look after the twins if you like Rose." I looked at Abe pleadingly for help. Adrian had left this morning. He didn't feel like hanging with the boys.

"Sorry kiddo. I can't get you out of this one." I groaned.

"Fine. Yes, I'll go. So Tasha, you have a babysitting job. That was my excuse." She laughed at my expression.

"Sorry, chance to get out and spend sometime alone when they go to bed." She winked at Dimtiri who shivered and looked away. I think she thought it was in pleasure. If she knew Dimitri as well as I did then she would know it was a shiver of 'gross don't touch me'.

Gabe yawned and opened his eyes.

"I smelled food." I smiled at his groggy voice.

"Here, have some of my chips." He sat up facing the table but leaned back against me and stole chips off of my plate. He was tired but he was hungry and come on. He's a Hathaway.

When I finished my schnitzel the kids and I were ready to go home. So was everyone else.

We talked some more then went back to the house. Dimitri carried a sleepy Kiyah and I carried an asleep Gabe. Kiyah was almost asleep when Dimitri layed her down into bed.

He kissed the top of her head then kissed Gabe's. I did the same.

We silently walked out and I shut the door behind us.

I walked over to my room. "Can you tell Lissa I'm going to take a shower then I'll be down?" I asked him over my shoulder.

"Sure." I nodded and walked into my room. I knew Dimitri was behind me because I could smell his aftershave.

"I don't know what your doing but I'm going to have a shower." I took off my cardigan, then my singlet and took off my shorts. I kicked my shoes into the corner. I walked into the bathroom and took my hair out. As I was taking off my ring that I had on when Dimitri walked into the bathroom and shut the door. "What?" I asked sighing.

"Roza. You are so beautiful." I blushed. I had guys call me beautiful but the man I loved and the father of my kids? That always made me blush. And back then I was barely seconds pregnant and not even that. Milliseconds.

I was just standing in my bra and panties. "Hey Dimitri? I know I'm beautiful and everything but I'm taking a shower and it might seem awkward as Tasha thinks your still together and that well, you are in here with me while I'm showering." He shook his head and smiled. He wrapped his arms around me waist and pulled me close. "Wanna know a secret?" I nodded. I liked secrets. "Tasha asked me to pretend to be her boyfriend because she was ashamed of telling everyone we weren't together and she told me last night that she was going to tell everyone we weren't together because she knows how hard it is because I love you." He kissed my collarbone.

"So, everyone here knows we love each other? Even though it hurts to still trust you?" He nodded and kept kissing me.

"Unless you haven't told Paul or Eddie." I smiled.

"They know. Now, I'm having a shower. Scat." He pouted and took his shirt off. "What are you doing?"

"Taking a shower with the women who has my heart." I snorted.

"My showers too small." He shook his head. My shower was actually fair massive.

"Ah, Roza? You forgot I can see the giant shower behind you." I smiled.

"Well... I think we need to talk first." He nodded and led me back into the bedroom. He had shut the door.

"What do we need to talk about?" I was lying on my back and he was lying next to me drawing circles and shapes across my stomach.

"Where are we going with us? I mean, like. Do we tell Tasha your the father? What?" He absentmindedly drew on my stomach with his fingers.

"Well, I love you. You love me but can't fully trust me not to hurt you again. Which is completely understandable. I'm willing to wait for the trust to be gained on my behalf again. We'll tell Tasha when we figure everything out between us. But I'm going to tell her I don't want to act anymore." I nodded. "Well, you better go do the talking thing then. I''m going to have a shower. Alone." I kissed him then walked into the bathroom. "Here's your shirt." I threw it out just before I closed the door. He chuckled.

When I came out the shower, got changed into fabric mini shorts, a gray guys Dishonour t-shirt that I had bought for myself and left my hair down, it was 4:25.

Dimitri wasn't downstairs. They had told me he had to go grab something from the shops. I shrugged and Lissa and I put a movie on.

We had a lazy after noon. I fell asleep with Lissa lying with her head on my stomach. We were lying on the floor.

* * *

I felt someone pick Lissa up then I felt someone pick me up bridal style. I was tense for a moment then recognized the pine aftershave and snuggled down closer into Dimitri. I felt him carry me upstairs.

He placed me in my bed and put the covers over.

"What time is it?" I murmured.

"9:30" We had fallen asleep after a movie and a half.

"Where'd you go?" I mumbled but he understood me enough. He was sitting next to me stroking my hair. He moved some behind my ear.

"I had to go buy something from the shops. Goodnight, Roza. Sweet dreams. I love you." He kissed the top of my head and I snuggled into the covers. "Dimitri?" I called before he left. He chuckled.

"Yes Roza?"

"Can you come lie with me for a while?" I could make him out in the darkness of my room. He was smiling.

"I thought you'd never ask." I moved over. He kicked off his shoes and took his shirt off. He had blue and white stripped pajama bottoms on. He wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head on his chest. I kissed him on the chest while falling into a happy and dreamless sleep with my Russian god holding me. I was surrounded by his warmth. It engulfed me and I loved the smell of him. I smiled. It was the last thing I did before I slept.


	12. Chapter 12 Heartache and Pain

**Chapter 12.**

**Heartache and Pain**

I woke up with the sound of someone in my shower. I was groggy and I didn't remember going out last night. Ah, wait. Dimitri. But, what is he doing in my shower? I yawned, stretched and sat up. I looked at the clock. 7:30.

Three, two, one. Kiyah and Gabriel came running into my room and jumped on the bed.

"Good morning Mummy." I smiled at Gabriel and Kiyah. They had smiles on their faces and were jumping up and down. Then Gabriel looked at Kiyah and they stopped. Their eyes widened.

"Mama, whose in your shower?" I sighed and they started jumping. Gabriel was the one to speak.

"It's daddy isn't it? Hehe! It's daddy! It's daddy!" She chimed in after Gabe.

They had woken up during the movie and watched it with us but me and Lissa had fallen asleep so I had noooo idea what they'd been up to after the movie and tea. I heard the shower turn off and ten minutes later, after the kids were jumping up and down and clapping, I heard Dimitri come out into the bedroom.

"Hello!" They called and sprinted over to him. Kiyah lept into his arms from the bed. He caught her and Gabriel came over to me and sat in my lap and cuddled into me yawning.

Dimitri sat next to me with Kiyah in his arms. She snuggled down like a baby in his arms. They were so big compared to her. It was cute.

I smiled and Dimitri kissed me.

"Ewwww." I heard the kids whine which made me and Dimitri both smile and pull away.

"When your as old as us you will be doing this." I said to Gabe. He shrugged.

"I don't THINK so. It's gross watching you too kiss. It's like Auntie Lissa and Uncle Christian kiss." Gabe and Kiyah shared a look.

"Yuck." They both said in unison.

That made us smile. "Bath time kiddies." I stood up and brought Gabe into the bathroom.

Dimitri brought in Kiyah. I started up the bath and Gabe got undressed and sat in. I filled it up with soap and water. Thank god I have like two taps. It's a big bath as well. The kids usually use my bathroom.

I let them play in there for a while and lied on my bed. Dimitri lied next to me. I could hear the giggling and splashing from the bathroom. I cuddled into Dimitri's chest. He wrapped his arms around me.

I sat up. "You, have to go." I said to him. He pouted. His hair was still wet and hung around his face making him look godlike.

"Why?" He asked.

"YOU have to go back downstairs and. Well, I just don't know. I need time to think. AND I have to get ready for work. And get the kids ready for kindy." I stood up and he sighed.

"There's not much to think about Roza." His accent was laced around it.

"Yes, there is. Last night was me being weak. Now, go." He sighed.

"Roza. You can't ever be-" I cut him off.

"Don't make it harder. Just. Go." I said those two words harshly. He sighed and I heard him walk out the door.

I grabbed the kids out of the bathtub and dried them off and got them to get dressed. I had picked out their clothes.

When we came downstairs I smelled hot chocolate and was instantly at the sink. Paul chuckled. "Here's yours." He handed me a mug. Most guardians like coffee. I only drink it every now and then. Not a big fan.

The kids came downstairs and Christian placed breakfast in front of them like always only Tasha and Dimitri were at the table. Dimitri was looking at the kids. They shone bright smiled at him.

"Rose? Is something wrong?" Lissa asked. I shook my head. Dimitri looked at me.

"No, I'm fine. I just. I just need some air. I'll be back to bring you to classes." With that I walked out of the house so quickly it was like a blur.

I had my ipod on me so i plonked it into my ears and started listening to the first song that came on. Missy Higgins: Where I stood.

**I don't know what I've done**

**Or if I like what I've begun**

**But something told me to run**

**And honey you know me it's all or none**

That's like me. I would run away. Like I am now. But was that what I was doing? Running? Well walking.

**There were sounds in my head**

**Little voices whispering**

**That I should go and this should end**

**Oh and I found myself listening**

**'Cos I dont know who I am, who I am without you**

I didn't know who I was without Dimitri. Since he left I haven't known.

**All I know is that I should**

**And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you**

**All I know is that I should**

**'Cos she will love you more than I could**

**She who dares to stand where I stood**

I had to leave him behind this morning.

**See I thought love was black and white**

**That it was wrong or it was right**

I did think that. But then after everything I've been through. It's all a haze.

**But you ain't leaving without a fight**

**And I think I am just as torn inside**

It's true he wont leave without a fight because of the kids. It's tearing me up. I had tears running down my face.

**'Cos I dont know who I am, who I am without you**

**All I know is that I should**

**And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you**

**All I know is that I should**

**'Cos she will love you more than I could**

**She who dares to stand where I stood**

**And I won't be far from where you are if ever you should call**

**You meant more to me than anyone I ever loved at all**

**But you taught me how to trust myself and so I say to you**

**This is what I have to do**

it was all true. It broke my heart to do this. I still didn't know but telling him I didn't love him was going to kill me. I needed to be strong. But can I? He made me who I was. He taught me how to be strong and have the heart that I do. He taught me how to love someone outside from Lissa and I.

**'Cos I dont know who I am, who I am without you**

**All I know is that I should**

**And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you**

**All I know is that I should**

**'Cos she will love you more than I could**

**She who dares to stand where I stood**

**Oh, she who dares to stand where I stood**

The tears had fallen more freely. I leaned against a tree for support. I closed my eyes and listened to the next song. It was Survivour by Destiny's child. God I shouldn't let Lissa tamper with my ipod. She puts songs on that I never get. To get me out of this bad well sad mood, I put on When I am Queen by Jack Off Jill. I just love them.

I stood there leaning against the tree with my ipod up full pelt and didn't even hear the person behind me but I felt someone watching me. I turned around, lightening fast, ready for an attack. It was Dimitri. I straightened up and switched my ipod off. I had spilt my hot chocolate in my quick turn around. Oh well.

I put my ipod in my pocket and sighed. I faced Dimitri and leaned back against the tree again.

"What do you want?" It was harsh. I didn't mean for it to sound harsh.

"I came to see if you were okay. I saw you leave earlier. I thought you might need someone." I think I heard him mutter a, me.

"What I needed was some ALONE time. Even for five minutes." I looked away not meeting his eyes. The only way to make him understand my pain was if I hurt him and it hurt me more to do just that.

"Was it to think about what there isn't anything to think about?" He picked away at some bark on the tree.

"Believe it or not Dimitri that the world DOESN'T revolve around you. I had another life as well. I have always had one. It's just something you have to accept." My voice was so harsh, I didn't even recognize it as my own. He flinched. Okay, I'll admit, darkness was getting to me lately.

"No, it's what YOU don't get. I know the world doesn't evolve around me because, in my world? It evolves around you and two kids who I love. I love you. That's all there is to think about. NOTHING ELSE. What happened in the past was MY mistake. I shouldn't have done any of it. I regret leaving you. I did from the second I told you that I was going." He sighed. "You think all you like but I'M not going anywhere as long as your with me. I can't leave you again. It hurts to much-" I cut him off.

"Why does it hurt NOW? Huh? Because you have kids now? That why? Just because you have two kids you think you can just feel bad for all the pain you left me in? Your lucky I'm even letting you near them at the moment because they don't need the pain you caused them and now it's such a big deal. I KNEW IT!" I yelled at him. He flinched.

"Knew what?" He yelled back.

"That the only reason you would stay was because of THEM! YOU DON'T CARE! You never have." Tears were falling from blind anger.

"Don't you DARE tell me that that's the only reason I'm 'WILLING' to stay! I'm staying for YOU-" I cut him off.

"For ME? Where we're you four years ago when I was dying inside? Where were you when I raised them on my OWN? WHERE were YOU when you promised me you would help me with the darkness when I went on a total rampage and almost killed Guardians! WHERE WERE YOU! YOU PROMISED ME! You broke my heart Dimitri. You left me by myself and in paint hat is unthinkable. Why?" I fell to my knees. He walked forward to come to me. "Don't even touch me." My voice broke. He stopped hearing my pain. I think my heart literally broke again them. I mean, how many times can one heart break and come out alive? I honsetly don't know. I died the first time.

"Rose I'm sorry-" I cut him off again.

"Don't you say your sorry. Sorry doesn't cut it. Look at what you made me do when you left!" I showed him my wrists. There were perfect cuts across them. I had done them on each hand. Lissa found out and started healing me and she was the one to sit with me through the heartache and pain through all the nights I cried myself to sleep with my heart missing. Lissa was the one to try and heal me emotionally. Lissa was the one who cared for me, LOVED me and kept any promises that she made. She was my unbio-logical sister and a second mother to my kids. She was the reason I've been strong enough to be here for my kids and for her. It was everyone BUT him who kept me sane and cared for me, loved me when he left me broken and torn apart. They helped me when Rose Hathaway had died inside.

"What do you WANT me to SAY?" Dimitri yelled. I covered my wrists up again.

"Don't say anything. Just. PROVE that I mean your life to you. PROVE that you are sorry. PROVE that you love me. If you can't. Then don't even try because I've been through enough that one person can take." I whimpered and wiped away the tears that I had.

I heard him sigh. "I-I'll try. Just PLEASE, PLEASE believe me again. It broke me in two as well. Take today off. I'l drop the kids off and take over your Guarding duties for today. Tasha is hanging with Christian today so she wont mind." He knelt down in front of me and kissed my forehead and against it muttered, "I'm so, so sorry. It broke me as well." He kissed me again on the forehead before I could protest and then he headed back to the house.

I stood up, wiped the tears and looked normal. I walked into the house.

Dimitri said I wasn't feeling well and offered to take over until I got better. Lissa nodded and sent me a message. _Emotional or physical? _She meant if I was hurting and needed her to stay or if it was something she could heal.

"Don't worry. I just need some sleep." She eyed me and nodded. Gabriel came over to me and I kneeled down to his level.

"Give me your phone."

"Why?" My voice was quiet, motherly, sweet and it hurt.

"I need to make a phone call. I'm helping you. Mama, I know what's best. Give me the phone or I will just use Lissa's." He only say's Lissa if it's important. I sighed and took my phone out of my pocket.

"I'll bring it up to you. Go get some sleep." I nodded, kissed him then went upstairs to my bed.

I saw the file that I had stolen from Johnnathon Bleaker. I hadn't really had a chance to look at it. I picked it up and sat on my bed on the back board and opened it up when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I croaked expecting Gabriel. It wasn't.

It was Abe. "Hey dad." i gave a tight smile.

"Hey bubba." He shut the door and came over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his chest. I knew why he was up here. Gabriel. He was probably going to call Adrian but told dad to come up here until Adrian could make it away from Court business.

I cried into my dad who didn't say a word and rocked me. Honestly, I have no idea how many times he has done this for me. I'm always torn somehow. It's a wonder I'm still breathing in this world.

Abe kissed my forehead and after a while I fell asleep with my head on his chest and my shallow breathing that was ragared and torn was the only sign I was able to live anymore.


	13. Chapter 13 My Day

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's a small chapter but I've been busy. Xx keep up with the reviews.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Vampire Academy all that goes to Richelle Mead.**_

_**R&&R  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**My day  
**

I woke up to the smell of pancakes by my bed. I sat up and rubbed the sleep and dry tears from my eyes. I looked around and saw Adrian asleep in the corner on the chair. I frowned, stood up and walked over to him. I plonked down into his lap and kissed his cheeks and startled him awake. He noticed me and shook his head with a smile. His arms snaked around me. He plonked a kiss on my forehead.

"How are you?" His voice was gentle and sweet. Full of caring and compassion.

"I'll deal. Let me guess Gabriel called you?" He nodded.

"Gabe said that he saw your aura when you came back and thought you might need me because you can't lie to me without knowing and that I know how to handle you when you have darkness. And that he didn't want Dimitri to know or be home because Lissa would have the day off for you and he didn't want you going. Kid is smart. Like his mother." I rolled my eyes.

"Where is Abe?"

"He had to leave. He told me to make you breakfast and just be here for you. And that's what I'm doing. He's got some work to do." I nodded.

"I'm going to eat some pancakes then." He smiled and helped me up. "is everyone gone?" I asked.

"Yes. Everyone's gone. It's just you and me." I nodded again, picked up the plate and the file. We walked downstairs and sat in the lounge room.

Adrian put a movie on. When I finished eating I placed my plate just on the floor and rested my head in Adrian's lap. We just stayed home and watched movies all day. He stroked my hair. We didn't have much conversation. I eventually went and had a shower and got changed.

Adrian braided my hair for me. He's done it before. "Can you stay tonight?" I asked when I was lying next to him on the couch and he had his arms around me. "Of course I'll stay. I have a question. Do you know what your going to do yet?" I sighed.

"I honestly don't know." I yawned and rested my eyelids for a while.

After a while I felt Adrian pick me up bridal style with the blanket around me. I rested my head on his shoulder. He took a few steps and I felt a breeze then someone say, 'shh'.

I snuggled down into Adrian.

"Do you want me to take her?" Dimitri asked. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Umm." Before Adrian could say anything else Dimitri took me forcefully but gently out of Adrian's arms and started walking fast upstairs.

He placed me down on the bed. I think he knew I was awake because he shut the door and locked it coming back over to me. I sighed and sat up. He had pulled the covers over me. Dimitri had his back to me and had his elbows on his knees with his hands clapsed together. He was staring at the wall.

"Dimitri." I whispered. He only moved his head a little for me to know that he had heard me.

"Let me go first." I sighed and nodded. At least it would give me a little more time to think.

"Okay. At least sit with me and tell me. Face me is all I ask." He did. He kneeled next to the bed and took my hands in his. I took one out and moved a strand of hair behind his ear. My life was complicated but the thing that was solid and never broke was no matter how much I broke, I have and always will love Guardian Dimitri Belikov, my comrade, my heart and soul.

"Roza, no interruptions." I nodded and he continued. "The day I left, I've never made a bigger mistake in my life then pushing you away from me. I loved you from the moment I saw you in Portland, when you woke Lissa up from the dream she was having and let her feed from you. That was what a true family, friend, sister and guardian would do. I loved you when you were weak and tried to fight me. When you held enough restraint not to go off at Kirova when she was giving you girls the lecture. The way you stood up for Lissa made me instantly realize that you were different from others, that you had a caring side and when I saw you after the rumors saying you were a blood whore. When I saw you had been crying I had wanted to wrap my arms around you and tell you I loved you and that everything was going to be okay. I wanted to kill Jesse the night i saw you in the lounge with him. I did everything for you. I've felt bad for killing the Strigoi that used to be someone but I thought I felt bad then. You should've seen me when I left. It tore me up. All i'm asking for is a second chance to make it up to you. i know it's selfish and I shouldn't ask for your forgiveness but I can't forgive myself until you forgive me and when you trust me again. I'm going to make it up to you." He let go of my hands and grabbed something out of his pocket. It was a small velvet box.

"It's not an engagement ring. It's a promise ring. A promise ring that you are willing to give me a second chance at trying to prove to you how much you mean to me. If you take it and accept me again, wear it when we go out on this finger." He pointed to my index finger on my right hand. "If not you can just wear it on any finger. But I want you to remember this: I may not have always physically been there with you but you were always with me. Still are." He placed the velvet box in my hand, kissed my forehead and walked out afraid I would tell him no there and then.

I opened the box. I sat there aghast. Inside was a white gold ring with three diamonds on either side, a big love heart and a small one with a diamond on the inside of them. I tried it on. Perfect fit. **(A/N pic on profile)**.

I took it off and put it in the box and placed it next to my bed.

Kiyah and Gabriel walked in. Gabe silently shut the door behind him. They came and sat on the bed and lied next to me. They rested their heads on my chest and wrapped their little arms around me.

"I love you kids." They smiled.

"We love you too but umm, we have something to tell you." Kiyah said looking at me innocently.

"Am I going to like it?" She looked at Gabe.

"Depends. We're going out for tea tonight. Auntie Lissa told us to come tell you." Kiyah said again.

"She told us to suck up to you to make you go." Gabe looked away sheepishly.

"Gabe! She said NOT to tell mama that!" Ki whinned. I laughed and they smiled.

"It's okay. Well, where are we going? And when?" I asked knowing Kiyah would know the details. She loves going out.

"We're going to, Audrin's Food place." Food place is restaurant to them. I smiled. I liked Audrin's. "And we're leaving in, oh say...2 hours since it's. I think, four." She gave a hesitant nod. She gets the bad time thing like me. We're always running late.

"Well, I guess we have to go get ready then." Gabe sighed and nodded. Ki got up.

"I'll go tell Auntie Lissa your..what's that word? Game." She nodded and smiled, then skipped off.

"What about you Gabe?" I asked wrapping my arms around my little boy.

"You know I'm not worried about me mama. Now, how are you feeling?" He asked. I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Much better now that my babies are home with me. How do you know me so well Gabriel?" I asked to no one in particular.

"You said i get it from daddy." I smiled and picked him up as I stood up.

"Yes you do, my angel." He smiled and played with a lock of my hair as he snuggled down into my arms.

I carried him downstairs, when we got down he clung to me saying he'd rather be with me. He yawned a little but stayed awake absentmindedly twirling my hair.

I walked into the kitchen where Lissa was pouring a glass of lemonade for herself. Abe was sat across from her with little Ki on his knee.

"When did you come back?" I asked as I kissed him on his check and rested Gabe on my hip who rested his little head on my shoulder and in my hair. He kept twirling it around.

"About two minutes ago." He smiled. All of a sudden his smile faltered as Dimitri walked into the kitchen.

His face hardened and Kiyah jumped off of Abe and went over to Dimitri who picked her up. She snuggled into him. "Are you coming to dinner with us tonight dad?" I asked. Gabe moved his head so he could see his face.

"Yes, I'm coming."

"Speaking of tonight. Let's get ready." I groaned at Lissa. Gabe giggled and yawned.

"Go on mummy. We'll see you when Auntie Lissa makes you look even moreee beautiful." It didn't really sound like beautiful it sounded more like, boo-tif-fool. It was so cute.

I kissed his nose and placed him down. He hugged my leg and walked off into the games room where I could hear the boys playing the xbox.

Rolling my eyes I followed Lissa upstairs into her room where she started doing my hair.

By the time she finished she had curled it and hair sprayed it to make it stay in. The front bit at the top was pulled back by bobby pins. It looked good. She had put dark purple clips in my hair, they were just noticeable with my hair colour (almost black). They shone and were like flowers. The diamond kind. I then did her hair.

Lissa's was half up half down. I had straightened it all over. It was simple but looked good. "Outfits." I nodded to Lissa and went to go out my door. "Excuse me? Where do you think your going?" She asked grabbing my hand and pulling me to her closet.

"Apparently your closet." She nodded.

"Very good. I have the perfect dress for you. I bought it the other day." I rolled my eyes.

My dress was black, dark gray and light gray. It had black, dark gray and light gray sequins at the top and went out into a black fabric that was soft and comfy. It sat just before my knees and sometimes draped over them.

It was beautiful. "Liss you shouldn't have." She shook her head.

"Couldn't have my girl not looking good." I smiled and hugged her. "This is my dress." She unzipped a bag, mine was in one as well, I'd taken it out. She showed me the dress along her body. "Wow." Her dress was a short white one, the same length as mine. It was a strapless one that had a belt just under the boob area. The belt was stitched on and was like sequins. It complimented her figure.

"Come on, after we put these on lets do our makeup." I nodded.

"We have to get Kiyah and Gabriel's outfit's out." She smiled a mischievous smile.

"Got them." She grabbed out a bag similar to ours but smaller. She pulled out Kiyah's dress. Kiyah's dress was light blue with a stretchy elastic top (like she has anything at the moment) and a flower down the side of it. There was a cardigan matching it and a pair of blue sandals.

Gabriel had a light blue button t-shirt and a pair of jeans with some sneakers to match. It was almost the same blue as Kiyah's dress but lighter.

**(Everyone's outfit on profile except Gabriel's. Couldn't find what I wanted XD. So is the purses.) **

"You really thought this through." She shook her head.

"Actually no. I had bought them just in case we went out to dinner and this is the best opportunity." I smiled and nodded then walked out tot he stairs. "Gabe, Ki! Can you come up here for a minute?" I called down. A few seconds later I heard two pairs of feet running up the stairs into Lissa's room.

"Let's get you ready." I smiled at my kids. Gabe scrunched up his nose. Kiyah did as well. Neither of them are the dressing to impress type.

They liked that their outfits were matching. They got changed and I left Gabe's hair down but brushed it straight.

"Don't get dirty, got it?" My voice was commanding, they nodded. Ki got her hair put up like Lissa's. She insisted.

After that they ran downstairs to go see the others again.

Lissa did my makeup. It was gray eye shadow, black eyeliner, lip gloss and foundation.

I did light blue eyeshadow on Lissa, mascara, shinny lip gloss like mine and foundation.

We put our dresses on. We had shoes matching our dress. Strappy heels. I put on a black cardigan and grabbed a clutch purse that held my stake and a silver knife along with my wallet, keys and phone.

My purse was sequined black. Lissa had a baby blue clutch purse and it looked good with the dress.

We looked at the time. Time to go downstairs.

We put on our cardigans, put in our earing's and went out the door. "Liss give me a minute." I ran into my room and picked up the ring Dimitri had given me. I had a decision. Do I give him another try at me trusting him or not?

* * *

**Ohhhh cliffiee! What's gonna happenn ? heheh R&R**


	14. Chapter 14 Dinner

**Sorry, I know I haven't written in a while, I've been busy and haven't had much time to write. **

**It's a short chapter so sorry 'bout that. I'll make the next one longer, PROMISE! R&&R and Need some ideas on what should happen at Dinner and Question:**

**Should Tasha take on her bitch side when she finds out and realizes Dimitri is the father of Rose's kids? Or should she be nicey nice coz I was thinking she should be a bitch and try and steal Dimitri.**

**Ideas would be welcomed. R&&R XX**

**(I love it when I get reviews (: )  
**

**Chapter 14.**

**Dinner.**

I stood staring at the ring. Questions were nagging at my brain. Should I go? Should I give him another chance? Can I let him have a small portion of my heart in his hands again? Can I trust him again? Will he break my heart? The main one was, is it meant to be? Should we really be together?

I sighed. It can't hurt to try. I put on the necklace and hesitantly and slowly put the ring on my right middle finger. I sighed, picked up my bag and met Lissa outside my door. We smiled at each other and I felt nervous. We walked down the hallway and everything was in slow motion. We took each agonizing step and went down the stairs. I saw Dimitri and saw him looking down at my hands trying to catch a glipse of something. But I saw him look me up and down and his eyes clouded over in lust.I placed my hand over my other ontop of my clutch purse. I saw Abe stood there next to Eddie, Paul, Adrian and his guardian Pavel. Mia was Eddie's date. I didn't know she was coming. They had been a kind of couple. They have been going out for a while now. I didn't know she was coming out with us though. I hadn't known at all. Paul was stood next to Tasha and Dimitri. Tasha tried to grab Dimitri's hand but he pulled away and was staring at me.

He wouldn't move his eyes and I blushed. Christian was staring at Lissa. She looked GAWGUSS. Gabriel and Kiyah were standing at Dimitri's feet smiling up at us.

"You look beautiful." Christian murmered and kissed Lissa. I looked him up and down. He was wearing jeans, casual shoes, a white tee and a black formal jacket with his hair spiked his usual way.

The others were dressed the same but with some differences. Dimitri had a gray tee and on his was like paint from a band and he had white and black sneakers on.

Tasha was wearing a light green silk dress, strapless (you could actually see the clear straps when it glints off of the light) with a tied up breast department and it flowed out to her ankles. She was wearing sandles to match. **(Dress on Profile) **Her hair was in a high bun and it was curled. She had light makeup on. just some mascara, foundation and light pink lipgloss that glinted in the light. She looked nice. no matter how much I hated Tasha she was just to nice of a person to hate.

Mia was wearing a white dress that sat just before her knees, it had a belt around the breasts and a brown type buckle. **(Pic on profile. Took forever to find Mia's outfit, ugh!) **It looked really good on her and she was wearing strappy white high heels to match. She had a studded white clutch purse. Tasha had a green one. Mia's hair was down with her fringe pulled back and her usual curly hair. She was smiling. Considering the fact that Mia and I used to hate each other, we are now friends and Mia, Lissa and my mum are the godmother's to my kids. Adrian, Eddie and Abe are the Godfathers.

"Hello Rose." I smiled at Mia. We hugged.

"How have you been?" I smiled at her.

"Really good. Actually Eddie and I have some news." We all turned around to hear. Eddie was smiling brightly and Mia was practically jumping on the spot. "Spit it out you look like your about to burst." I said smiling.

"I'm pregnant!" Lissa and I squealed.

"Congratulations!" I hugged Mia then hugged Eddie. "Now your gonna be a daddy Castille. I am sooo going to give you crap when you talk baby talk to her stomach." He laughed.

"No way Rose. I don't talk baby talk." I laughed.

"It's inevitable my man. Just ask Adrian. Actually you saw. It even had Chris talking in baby talk." I hugged Mia again.

"How long?" I asked. Lissa hugged her smiling brightly.

"About 6 weeks along." I smiled at her.

"Come on let's get going. I'm hungry." Mia giggled.

"Your always hungry Rose." I shrugged.

"Hey, some things are inevitable." She nodded.

"True." I walked over to Gabe and Ki. They grabbed my hands. Dimitri was looking at my hand and smiled. He exhaled in relief. Tasha went over to Mia and Lissa who were already organizing to go shopping. Already!

But that just left me, Dimitri and the kids. He stopped and crouched down to them. "Do you mind if I talk to mama alone for a minute?" He asked them. They exchanged looks and let go of my hands to catch up to the others. I sighed and stood next to him. "What's up?" He took my hand and kissed each finger and then the ring.

"You." He replied before he pulled me into a kiss that was full of lust. It died down and became slow. He felt right. "You made a choice." He whispered when he pulled away after a few seconds but let our foreheads still touch. "It was a hard one. I'm still hesitant though. It doesn't mean I love you that much or that I trust you it just means I'm giving you a fare shot." He smiled and pecked my lips.

"That's all I'm asking for. Oh and Roza?"

"Hmm?" I replied loosing myself for a moment. He brought his lips to my ear and whispered,

"You look so beautiful it hurts." Then he went out the front door and to the car. I groaned and followed after him. Why does he keep having to go when I'm not finished?

I climbed into the car and the only free seat was next to Dimitri and Tasha. Right in between them. Yay. Extra emphasis on the sarcasm.

Tasha was talking to Mia on her right. Dimitri wasn't even giving her any attention. He looked at me the whole time. Our legs brushed and I fought for control to not throw myself at him. God this man is bad for me! But, I can't help it. Hey, who said life was simple? Whoever did, was an idiot in my opinion. Hey, just saying...

We got to the restaurant 15 minutes later. In our car was Mia, Tasha, Dimitri, me, Kiyah, Gabriel, Paul, Eddie and the rest were in the other car. Adrian had wanted to come with me but the car was already full.

We climbed out and Dimitri helped me grab out Kiyah and Gabriel. I grabbed Gabe and he grabbed Ki. Gabe is like a mini-Dimitri and Ki and mini-me. Kiyah just has enough of her father in her to know how to make herself nice and respectable.

I placed Gabe on the ground and grabbed his hand. We walked into the restaurant. Adrian stood next to me. I smiled at him. He smiled back. Lissa had made reservations for us already.

"Table for 15." We had an extra guardian with us. Alberta. Since we were in Court we didn't need as much but they wanted the Princess to have protection so Alberta said she would do it so she would be standing in her guardian position at the back behind the table. I felt bad for that.

"Right this way, Princess Dragomir." The hostess led us through to the back corner wall since it was a big table giving us a view of the hole room. They had joined the tables up like usual for us.

"Mama?" I looked at Gabe.

"Yeah, honey?" He smiled at me still holding my hand.

"I wanna sit next to you." I nodded.

"Sure you can baby." So we organized the table so that it was in this order from the far end: Me, Dimitri on my right, Gabriel on my left, next to Dimitri was Tasha, next to Tasha was Eddie and Mia. Next to Gbae was Adrian, Lissa, Christian, Kiyah, Abe, Pavel then Paul. Alberta was behind us. They brought up a chair for her which she kindly refused but they left it for her anyway. Kiyah had wanted to sit next to her favourite, Abe Mazur. They don't get to see him often and they all love each other dearly but Gabe was in a mommy mood tonight.

We all looked at the menu and ordered. There was a band playing tonight. They were good. I think it was called 'Never Leave The Spell'. How ironic.

I ordered a kids serve of nuggets and chips each for Gabriel and Kiyah. I got them a glass of lemonade as well. I ordered a steak, salad and chips. Everyone else ordered as well. I also had a glass of red wine to go with it.

Everyone had a conversation going on. Gabriel was talking to Adrian. "Uncle Adriee?" He looked up from his gin and tonic.

"Yeah Gabe?" Adrian only drunk when we went out for tea like this. He has been very good since the kids were born.

"Are you staying over again tonight?" It was only me and Lissa that could hear there conversation.

"Yeah, I think so." Gabe smiled brightly then turned to me.

"Mama?" he wanted something.

"Yes?" I answered eyeing him.

"Can we have a movie night tonight? Pleasee? Can we sleep in the lounge room? Please?" Kiyah must've heard because she looked over and her and Gabe gave the puppydog faces that are hard to resist and if you do you feel bad.

"Ask Auntie Lissa, it is her house." Liss rolled her eyes.

"It's yours to. And I know why you told them to ask me because I can't resist their faces and YOU feel bad if you do." I smiled.

"Don't you just love me?" Lissa said yes to the twins who clapped happily. Dimitri leaned into my ear.

"I love you." I sighed and smiled at him. This is soo confusing.

Thankfully our food came then. See there's one thing that I think is bugging Dimitri. The fact that I haven't said 'I love you' back to him when he says it.

I sighed quietly and we all dug into our food. I didn't pay any attention to the conversations unless a direct question was asked to me. Adrian gave me an encouraging smile. I smile back at him as in thank you and he nodded and took a bite of his squid.

* * *

**I know it would be a bit obvious that Mia is pregnant and stuff but I thought what the heck? And tells what you think xx Reviews are wanted, I like em (:**


	15. Chapter 15 The Bitch Messed With Me

_**Sorry, I haven't updated in a while but I've been really busy with other stuff.**_

_**I know it's a short chapter so don't be mad. I'm just busy. I was going to end it off somewhere in there but I thought to small and that it needed more and since you haven't had much lately just keep writing.**_

_**R&&R Reviews are love.**_

_**xx RoseRaksha xx**_

**Disclaimer: Yeah you know what goes here. **_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter 15.**

**The bitch messed with me.**

Dinner was long and slow. "I have to go to the ladies room. Rose? Can you come with me?" Tasha asked standing up. I didn't say anything at first. Until Lissa sent a message through the bond, _Be nice Rose. Reply! Say YES! It might give you time to talk to one another._ I stood up.

"Sure." I walked with Tasha into the ladies room. I walked in first and I heard a lock on the door go.

"Is anyone in here?" She called. No response, so she stood by the mirror and took out her foundation and lip gloss. "Rose I actually wanted to talk to you about something." I sat on the bench trying to be nice.

"Shoot." I was confused.

"Listen I know how Dimitri has been apologizing to you, right?" I nodded.

"Yeah, he has been buying me gifts and apologizing a lot." She faced me. I noticed she had put on a colourful pentagram necklace.

"Tie it up?" She asked, I nodded and tied it up. Once it was on she spun around to face me. She had an evil glint in her eye. My eyes were on hers and the pentagram filled my vision. It shone in her eyes leaving me glued into place.

I would obey Tasha. She was my most trusted friend in the world next to Lissa.

"Rose. I want you to listen to me on this." I nodded lost in a haze. I trusted Tasha. I would do anything that she asked. "Dimitri doesn't love you. He loves me. Do you understand?" I nodded. Dimitri doesn't love me. He loves Tasha. They are good together. Why should I try to intervine in that?

"When we get back home I want you to take Dimitri aside and tell him you don't love him. Can you do that?" I nodded. That was easy. "Tell him that you think he should be with me and no one else. Let Dimitri know you hate him and don't want him in your life. You wont remember this conversation. Make it believable that you don't want him and that you HATE him. Remember that you HATE him. But ONLY tell him when we get back. Understand?" I smiled.

"Yes. I hate Dimitri. I don't love Dimitri. You two are a good couple. Are you going to get married? That would be a beautiful wedding." I smiled at Tasha. She was beautiful.

She gave me a dazzling smile back. "Yes, I think we might. I love Dimitri. You hate him. You give us your blessing. Don't you Rose?" I smiled.

"Why wouldn't I Tasha? Your like my sister. I love you. I don't like Dimitri like that but you two would look great. Oh! We should go shopping." She smiled and nodded then took off the necklace.

"Thanks for bringing me Rose." I gave her a tight smile.

"Anytime Tasha. After all I just stood here anyway while you re-did your makeup." She smiled at me.

"Let's get going back to the table." We walked out.

I think it would be great if Dimitri proposed to Tasha. After all we're just friends and I want him to be happy. Although there was something nagging at my brain. Only it was hidden in a haze that I couldn't quite put my finger on. Oh well. I'll remember later.

I walked into my chair and smiled at Lissa. She smiled back. Adrian looked at me oddly for a moment but smiled at me trying to conceal it. The frown was on his face.

**Dimitri POV.**

Tasha asked Rose to go to the bathroom with her. Why? Was all I could think. Adrian took that opportunity to sit next to me and tell me something.

"Just to let you know Belikov. If you hurt Rose again. I will hurt you." Abe nodded in agreement. No one else heard. Gabe climbed over to me when Adrian moved. "Pa?" I picked him up and sat him on my lap.

"Yeah?" He smiled at me then whispered.

"I know you wont hurt mama 'cause that means hurting me and sis. You don't want that. I can tell." I kissed his forehead.

"You've known me for a few days and it's like you know me off the back of your hand." He smiled.

"But seriously. Please don't cause mama anymore pain. She's hurting. A lot. She doesn't like showing it 'cause in her book it's being weak." He kissed my cheek then sat back in his chair and ate a chip leaving me in my thoughts.

The girls came back a few minutes later, I smiled at Rose. Christian smiled at me. At least some weren't feeling that I intend to hurt her. I love her more then my own life. I would do anything for her but she needs to know that more then anything.

Tasha needs to go. Last night she tried to get me to at least kiss her. She tried to convince me that we belonged together. I had told her that I loved Rose.

Problem is that these things take time, they take backbone. Tasha is a good person she just needs to understand that I can never be hers. I'm to far gone already.

"Rose?" She looked over at Lissa.

"Mmm?" Was her reply as she leaned back.

"What's going on at movie night tonight?" She shrugged lost. Her eyes only looked like they were getting a little sense back.

"Well I guess me, Kiyah and Gabe are sleeping in the games room with the big tv since it had the biggest room. Anyone else is free to join us." Adrian smiled at her. "I will." I glared at him.

"I'm in." Christian called and Gabe clapped in excitement.

"Me two." Eddie added.

"Sure." Paul said. "But I call dibs on not moving all the furniture around again." Rose smiled.

"I'll stay." Abe said to her and Pavel nodded. Abe kissed Rose on the cheek.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Conversation buzzed around the table back and forth.

Roza looked a little startled for a minute. I leaned in a whispered, "Is everything okay?" She nodded slowly.

"Yeah, everything is fine comrade. Just a little...forgetful. Somethings nagging at my brain like I forgot something." Adrian was looking at the blank air around her trying to work out what's going on. He whispered something in Gabe's ear and he looked over around. Her aura.

Gabe said something back and Adrian nodded.

Something was up.

"Don't you think so Dimka?" I turned back to Tasha.

"Sorry, what?"

"Don't you think that if the age get's taken down for the dhampirs to graduate more will die?" I nodded in agreement.

Dinner went by slowly but finally it was over. I helped Rose re-arrange the room for the movie night. We had gone tot he video store and grabbed some movies. They started bringing the pillows,blankets and mattresses down.

Rose turned to me. "Dimitri can I talk to you for a minute?" She looked confused. I nodded and led her outside. We sat on the bench outside and I asked, "What's wrong?" She sat down next to me and took my hands in hers.

"Dimitri..."

**Rose POV**

All the way back from dinner bits a pieces were starting to become clearer. When we got back from the video store I went up stairs and got changed.

Mia and Eddie had gone back to Mia's placed, probably to boing.

Dimitri and I re-arranged the games room for the move night. The pull out couch was at the back of the room. We pulled that out. The rest started coming in with pillow's, mattresses and blankets. I had to tell Dimitri something.

"Dimitri can I talk to you for a minute?" He nodded and led me outside. I was just as confused as he was.

"What's wrong?" He asked as we sat down on the bench.

I sat down next to him and took his hands in mine. "Dimitri, there's something I have to tell you." I stopped thinking.

"MAMA!" Gabriel came running up to me and leaped into my arms.

"Gabe honey, what's going on? What's wrong?" He sighed.

"You mama. Evil witch put a spell on you and played with you. She wanted you to hurt daddy. Kiyah, me and Uncle Adrian figured it out. Mama, listen to me. Think." Dimitri looked confused. "Pa, mama had a spell put on her buy Natasha." It sounded like Nat-Ash-Uh."

Dimitri frowned. "Roza, what happened in the bathroom?" I looked at the both of them.

"What the hell are you two talking about?"

"Tash put a spell on you mama. It's why you don't remember much. She messed up your memory." I thought. Hard.

It took a while. I had a bead of sweat on my forehead. Gabe helped me clear the fog on my memory when he put his little fingers to my temple. But I still couldn't get what was going on so I trusted my little boy to know what he was doing.

My concentration was thinning. I couldn't think straight. My mind wasn't letting me.

I kept seeing a pentagram. It was reeling me in.

I was breathing heavily. "Focus mama. You not focusing right." I tried listening to him.

During the process I almost passed out. My eyes were squeezed shut. It was eating my brain.

I growled in frustration and clenched my fists together. THINK ROSE! THINK!

I was interrupted by someone yelling, "Nooo! YOU'LL ruin my PLAN!"

As I opened my eyes, I placed Gabriel in his father's arms and faced the bitch who played with me for the last time. Sorry Chris, I know she's your aunt and all but the bitch needs to pay.

I braced myself for a fight. She wanted one. Then she was going to get one.

* * *

**_R&&R_**


	16. Chapter 16 Fight, Wonder and Complete

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy and I was having a little trouble.**_

_**DW Today I had finished the chapter but forgot to save it and left it, came back and signed on (I HADN'T turned it off) normally it stays but I lost it and had to rewrite it! GRRRR.**_

_**Anyway, hope you enjoy. The fight isn't big as I was lost but more will happen I promise you!**_

_**I want to say thanx to my Beta for editing most of it for me! Thanx michellejamesbelikov! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own VA and blah blah blah. You know it all.**_

_**Want to know if you think Rose should either:**_

_**Go with Adrian.**_

_**Go with Dimitri.**_

_**Or a new guy should come along. Want your thoughts on this.**_

_**XX **_

_**REVIEW!

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter 16.**

**Fight, wonder and complete.**

Natasha Ozera looked like a blazing fire. She sprung fire to her hands and aimed them at me.

I jumped out of the way and let out a feral sound. "Get Gabriel out of here!" I hissed to Dimitri. He was gone within seconds.

"You STOLE HIM! YOU SLUT!" She yelled like a crazed animal.

"If I remember correctly. I HAD HIM FIRST!" That set her off. She lunged at me, fire at hand. I army rolled on the ground and jumped onto her back. Christian came running out. Adrian had Kiyah in his arms and instantly brought her inside.

I pinned her down. She zapped fire at me. It hit me in the stomach. I went flying backwards, got up quickly and ran at her. I started beating her face while she tried hitting me with her only weapon fire. Christian was blocking it from me so I didn't get him.

I punched her in the face and knocked her out. I let out a breath of relief. Psycho.

Chris helped me up. "Are you okay?" I grabbed my stomach. There was a few blisters forming and god DID IT HURT!

Chris moved my hand and led me inside. There was a disgusting flesh burning smell. And it was coming from me. My stomach was still hot.

"LISSA!" Christian yelled helping me onto the couch. He lied me down and pinned me when I tried to get up.

"Someone go get her." I said to Chris. He nodded.

"Paul?" Paul nodded and grabbed handcuffs and went out the back. My head was cleared now.

Natasha had wanted me to tell Dimitri I hated him and then try and get him to leave me to go to her. The FUCKING BITCH SCAR FACED MOLE! Made sense that she still hadn't known about the kids. I bet she still thought Adrian was the dad.

Paul brought her inside. "Where you want her?" Lissa was coming down the stairs.

She gasped when she saw me. I didn't look that bad did I?

Christian didn't even glance at his aunt. Lissa started healing me.

"Take her down to the center of Court. Keep her away from the kids. I don't want her near them. Pavel will go with you."

"Yes ma'am." Paul took off and went to the Court center housing for me. Pavel was on his tail in case of assistance.

"I'm sorry Chris." I mumbled when Lissa was almost finished.

"What do you have to be sorry about?" I sighed.

"Everything. If I just told her the truth about the kids then she wouldn't have used comp..." I got up in a flash and ran up the stairs. I went crashing into her room. The door swung open and I spotted her handbag on the bed. I went up to it and tipped it out."Rose what's going on?" Chris asked frowning at me. "She used compulsion on me. Stronger then Lissa's. She did it when we went to the bathroom." He nodded, confused but let me go through the bag.

I found the pentagram.

Adrian was good at infusing things and finding stuff that is infused with spirit or compulsion.

I brought the pentagram downstairs almost getting lost in it again but it didn't have a base person to control it.

"Adrian?" He walked out of the kitchen and the kids came running up to me and hugged my legs. Dimitri was leaning against the bench.

"Yeah?" Adrian came forward in front of me looking worried for me.

"What's infused in this?" I gently gave him the pentagram and he looked at it.

"Lissa?" She was walking into the kitchen anyway.

They weren't back yet.

"Yes Adrian? What is that?"

"It's what Tasha used to control me with compuslion because her's was as bad as sparky's is my guess."

"Normally I would be offended but we both know how much of a lie it would be." I gave a small smile. Adrian was frowning.

Lissa was reading it as well. "This isn't good magic Rose. Your lucky your stubborn because she could have used you as a slave. She made a deal with someone powerful to get this is my guess." A thought came to me.

I raced over to my nightstand and back downstairs with the parcel. I tipped it out onto the kitchen bench.

I picked Gabe and Ki up in each arm. "Kiyah what exactly did you see in you мечта?" She thought for a moment.

"Well, I told you everything mama." She snuggled into me and I placed Gabe down on the bench. He looked at the papers and picked one up.

"This looks important mama." I took it out of his hand. He swung his legs over the edge. Dimitri stood next to me and read over my shoulders.

It was the job description.

It said about watching me and my family, try to find out who is the father and then go back to them and the order will be given. Along those lines anyway. There was a signature down the bottom for the order. The participant and the giver of the order or what not.

"Whose KM?" That was the initials that it was signed by. I shrugged.

"I have absolutely no idea. Let's go watch the movie." They nodded. Abe kissed me on the forehead and brought the kids into the games room where everyone was going.

Everyone followed except for Adrian. He stayed behind with me.

"Look, I know what your going-" He cut me off.

"Really? Well I was going to ask if you wanted a drink?" I rolled my eyes, smiled at him and nodded. I sighed and leaned against the bench. Adrian grabbed the scotch out of the cupboard and poured each of us a glass.

He gave me mine and I took a sip. "Rose, you know I'm here for you no matter what right?" I nodded. He always had been. Through EVERYTHING since I met him. "I still am. But I have a question." I smiled at him.

"Shoot."

"What's going on with you and loverboy?" I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I dunno. I'm giving him a chance to be in my life again but I don't want him to just up and leave me again." I took a sip and Adrian pulled me into his arms. I rested my head on his shoulder. "No matter what I'll be here. I will do my best to keep you happy." I smiled against his neck.

"You better. I'm counting on you." he gave a small chuckle. "Adrian? I'm scared. I don't want whoever it is trying to come at me hurting any of you." A tear escaped. He drew circles on my back.

"Listen, no matter what happens but I will fight for you and those kids until I take my last breath in this world. I PROMISE you that. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. AND I will bring this bastard down." I hugged him tighter. I heard the music for the movie start.

"Adriee. You know I love you right?" He pulled away and wiped my tears away with his thumbs.

"I know. Even if it isn't IN love." I gave a small smile.

"Well guess what?" He gave a smile.

"What little dhampir?"

"I would do the same for you. I would have to die, for real, to let me stop fighting." He pulled me close.

"I know. Come on. Let's go watch the movie." I smiled, kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand. I picked up my glass of scotch I had put down and we walked into the games room.

I sat in between Gabriel and Kiyah. Adrian was next to Kiyah on my right and Dimitri was next to Gabriel on my left. The kids snuggled into me and I put my arms around them and kissed the tops of their heads. Dimitri looked a little jealous that I was holding Adrian's hand. I poked him.

"What?" He whispered as there was a song playing on Mr. Magoriums Wonder Emporium. The THREE kids choose. By all three I mean Christian, Gabriel and Kiyah. Adrian didn't pick so one missed out.

"Relax." I whispered back and kissed his cheek.

He smiled and me and grabbed my hand that was around Gabriel. I smiled.

Pavel and Paul got in just in time to watch the movie. Dimitri, Adrian, the twins and I were on the pull out couch. Christian and Lissa were cuddling on the floor on the blow up mattress and Abe, Pavel and Paul were sat over out of the way playing poker. I think it was poker.

Dad got a phone call and went into the kitchen for it. When he came back he smiled. He walked over to me.

"I've got to go out for a while. I'll be back tomorrow morning." I nodded. He kissed my forehead then the kids as well. Pavel kissed me ont he cheek then the kids. I waved to them goodbye. I wanted to know who he was running off to with a grin on his face. Adrian gave a knowing look. I'd have to ask him about that later.

I'd finished the scotch. Gabe and Kiyah were falling asleep and were out by the end of the movie. Dimitri and Adrian placed them on the floor on the beds we'd made them because I was having the pull out couch.

Adrian made a bed on the floor for himself. I snuggled in for the next movie with my two boys.

The next one was a Harry Potter movie. I think. There was a dragon in it or something. I think it was the Goblet of Fire. A Christian AND Adrian choice so the other kids. I'd rolled my eyes.

So had Lissa.

I put on the next movie knowing the kids wouldn't wake up. Ninja Assassin. Me and Liss LOVE the main character, Rhyso or something. We liked looking at his body, I mean DAMN.

I liked the way he fought but I looked at his body.

By the end It was hard to keep my eyes open. "I'm going to have a shower then go to bed on the floor with the others. Goodnight little dhampir." I smiled at him and he kissed my cheek then climbed out of bed. "You don't have to sleep on the floor. You can have my bed." He smiled.

"Okay. Only because it's comfy and I don't like the floor." I rolled my eyes and he went out to have a shower then sleep in my bed.

I got up and switched the movie off.

Liss and Christian were asleep in each others arms. Only me and Dimitri were awake.

He went to climb out but I grabbed his arm.

"Don't." He frowned.

"Don't what?" He whispered to me. Paul was asleep on the floor. Dimitri was going to be next to the twins. "You can sleep up here you know." It was a double pull out bed.

"Are you sure?" I pulled him down with him and he smiled and climbed back under the covers.

"No funny stuff Mr." He rolled his eyes.

"It's temping but I know you'll rip me apart." I chuckled.

"But then that means none of that." I said pointing to his abs that were hidden by his t-shirt. Something had to be done about that. I didn't do anything. Yet.

"Really? Is my body the only reason you'll miss me?" He wagged his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes.

"No. I'll miss you because of this." I kissed his neck.

"Aww. No more?" We were whispering so low that it was hard to hear each other. I rolled my eyes and my hands found the hem line of his shirt. I slowly trailed my hands up and brought it over his head. I placed it down next to him. Then I leaned forward and kissed from his stomach upwards. His arms snaked around me into his embrace.

I smiled and trailed kisses up his to his lips. I gave a small teasing kiss.

He groaned. "Please?" He wanted me to really kiss him. The light in the kitchen was still on so I could make out his face. I rolled out of his arms, stood up and walked over to the kitchen. I looked back at Dimitri and pouted.

When I switched the light off I gave a smile and slowly walked over. It was VERY hard to see, luckily I knew the room off the back of my hand.

I crawled back into bed but kept climbing until I was on top of him. He placed his hands on my hips and I was lying on top of him. We were hidden by the covers.

Ever so slowly I placed my lips on top of his and gave a passionate kiss that had to be slow to be quiet.

I could hear Gabe's, Christian's and Paul's light snoring. It was barley in audible but enough to identify that they were asleep. I could feel the hum of Lissa's sleep through the bond and I knew if Gabe was asleep Ki would be too.

Dimitri's hands roamed my body. His strong hands gripped my ass and I stifled a moan of pleasure. He slowly and quietly rolled us over so he was on top of me.

He moved his hands under my shirt and trailed over my body again. I moved so we were both on our sides.

His tongue wanted entrance to my mouth and I let him go in. It was a passionate and slow kiss as we were trying to be as quiet as possible.

After a while we both pulled away and he kept me close to him. I was circled in his warmth. I softly kissed his chest and I heard him smile. He kissed the top of my head and our legs tangled in each other and I rested my hands on his chest as I cuddled into him.

For once in quite a while, I was whole. I'd almost forgotten what it was like to be whole. I was always half full with my kids but I felt complete. Let's see how long this lasts.


	17. Chapter 17 Dreams, well nightmares

_**Okay, DON'T kill me for the short chapter. You see, I was stuck AND I'll tell you this, Something BIG is going to happen VERY soon.**_

_**I promise you it will be BIG.**_

_**This chapter isn't my best I admit but I was stuck but still R&R!**_

_**Oh, and Everyone there is a poll I want you to check out. It's on **_ElEnA-NeNa. 's _page. Check it out!_

_xx, Sorry again for the shortness of the chapter!_

**Again special thanks to michellejamesbelikov**_  
_

_**Disclaimer (Me): ****Dimitri, can you do the disclaimer? *batts eyeleashes***_

_**Dimitri: Sure.. -**_

_**Adrian: Why does the Russian get to do it? (Whinny teenage voice)**_

_**Me: Because I asked Dimitri first.**_

_**Adrian: But that's unfair. Just 'cause you prefer six ft Russian's over my hot gorgeous body!**_

_**Me: Ha. Well. I asked him first and think about it. If Rose get's Dimitri who's left?**_

_**Adrian: Poor me.**_

_**Me: *smiles evily* That's okay Adrian because I'm probably going to get you with some really nice, beautiful girl. IF your lucky.**_

_**Dimitri: ROSE DOES NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY UNFORTUNATELY! (Help me!) HA! I BET U ADRIAN! :P**_

_**Me: *Rolls, eyes.* Little kids.  
**_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 17.**

**Dreams, well nightmares.**

**Kiyah POV.**

I was dreaming. I felt someone put me in my bed then I went back to sleep. The floor is reallllyy comfy.

Auntie Liss had purrfect carpet.

I saw mummy, daddy, Auntie Lissa, Uncle Adriee, Uncle Chrissie, Uncle Eddie, Auntie Mia and Uncle Pauie. Uncle Adriee picked Gabe and me up. We were holding hands and VERY afraid. It was like energy was sucking us away. It was so horrible. Big monsters with red rimmed eyes were attacking. Auntie Liss told us to hide. We went into the lounge room and behind the couch.

Mummy, daddy, Uncle Eddie and Uncle Paulie were fighting the monsters. Auntie Mia and Uncle Chris were helping with their magic.

A monster got passed mummy and daddy. The front line.

Uncle Chris burned him.

I screamed and more piled in. Gabe put me behind him protectively. Mama ran over and staked one of the monsters. She was so graceful. The next was all chaos. Some monsters got near us and Gabe attacked them.

As soon as it all started and Gabe ran out I started flailing and screaming.

I heard Gabe scream my name.

**Rose POV.**

I was sleeping happily until Gabe woke me up frantically. He pointed to his sister and I saw her flailing. It was like she was silently screaming. I hit Dimitri and moved over to her. Gabe was saying her name over and over. I pinned her and shook her. She woke up and burst out crying.

I picked her up and we hurried into the next room. Chris thought she was just having a nightmare and let us handle it.

Thank god.

I hugged her close to my body and rocked her. Her sobs died down.

"Please don't leave us mummy. Gabe." Tears leaked. She was really upset. I was helpless.

"Why would I leave you?" I asked holding her. Gabe crawled up next to me and took his sisters hand. Dimitri was stood their looking at us. He knelt in front of us and Kiyah let out a sigh of relief.

"I-I had a bad dream. Monsters came and they took you all away." She gasped then sat up right.

"Baby what's wrong? Which monsters came?" She looked around frantically and soon Gabe did as well.

"Bad monsters. Mama, where is Uncle Adriee?" Her voice broke and she was fighting back more tears. I could see the worry in her eyes.

"He's sleeping in mummy's bed sweetheart." She jumped up and ran up the stairs with Gabe on her trail. I followed them accompanied by Dimitri.

She wrenched my door open and found Adrian sleeping soundlessly, tangled in the covers.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. He always slept like this. When I was pregnant I snuck into his room and slept in his bed because I didn't want to be alone and when I opened the door I always watched him sleep for a minute until I was about to go to sleep. But now, I was worried about Kiyah.

She jumped onto the bed and Adrian mumbled something like, 'Little D, sleepy. Go.' I rolled my eyes. He was probably having the same feeling. Kiyah hit his back and he shot up.

"What?" He looked around and saw Kiyah's face full of both fear and relief. He pulled her to him and she cuddled into her Uncle.

"Don't ever leave us. I-I was so scared. W-we all were. Monsters came. Took you all away." I climbed onto the bed and Dimitri stood next to it. I leaned back against the head board and Gabe cuddled into my side watching his sister. I stroked his hair watching her as well.

"Kiyah, baby. Did you have a nightmare?" She shook her head.

"I-it was scary though. I saw bad things mama. Please, please don't let them happen!" She looked at me scared and staying in Adrian's arms. She had her head resting on his bare chest. He stroked her soft little head and hair.

"Was it a мечта?" She nodded then stopped.

"I-I think. It was a scary one." I nodded and she yawned. The tear stains didn't belong on her cheek. "Just all of you promise never to leave me?" I smiled at her and moved closer. "Of course Honey. I'll do everything NOT to leave you two little ones." She looked over at Dimitri and held her arms out to him. He pulled her close and she hugged herself into him.

"Sleepy now. Please don't let more nightmares come mama. Those red eyed monsters are scary. I think. Stri- Stri- Strigoi?" She tried pronouncing it and I nodded. Shit. This was bad. _Don't get worried_, was all I repeated to myself. Even though Kiyah's dreams had a tendency to come true or have happened.

"Let's put you back to bed hey?" She nodded.

"Can I sleep in here?" I looked at Adrian and he nodded.

"Sure little one." She kissed Dimitri on the cheek and snuggled into him. He went to place her down and pull away but she held onto his neck. "I mean, all of us?" I smiled at my angel and nodded. My bed was big enough.

"You too daddy?" He nodded and climbed in next to her. Gabe snuggled in between me and his uncle. Kiyah was on my other side snuggling in with her father. I was between all of them.

Adrian looked over at me and I gave a small smile. He could tell I was worried.

He mouthed, 'you okay?' I shook my head and mouthed ' later' back to him.

Adrian nodded reluctantly and Gabe yawned then snuggled further into the blankets.

We were one big stuffed up family but we loved each other even more.

I think that's why we loved each other. Because we were all different.

I snuggled down into the warmth anyway.

The main thing that was bugging me was Kiyah's dream. What had she dreamed about with Strigoi that got her not frightened but scared for us?

Something happened in my little angels dream. I wanted to find out what.

If anyone was hurting my family, I would strike out. And whoever I aimed it at, would want to watch their ass because I was one pissed off Rose Hathaway. Rule number one of staying alive: NEVER attack the kids of a mother trained to kill immortal vampires.

Yawning, I rolled over and felt Dimitri and Adrian put their arms around the kids and both rest their hands in mine. I smiled and with that, I was asleep with my family.

Twins who have powers, Rose Hathaway for a mother who is shadow kissed, Dimitri Belikov for a father who is one badass Russian god, a spirit user Uncle named Adrian Ivashkov that they love and who loves me. That was just the beginning. I fell into a deep sleep when their breathings became level and slow.


	18. Chapter 18 A Heart To Heart

_**It's a short Chapter I know but I've been busy with other things. I'm writing like 11 stories at once!**_

_**Don't be mad at me if I don't UD in a while...**_

_**But I need some ideas for what might happen. If anyone has any ideas for the next chapter it would be appreciated but I won't give any hints as to what the BIG thing is that's going to happen. You'll have to read it to find out :)**_

_**This is a little M rated chapter…**_

_**R&R!**_

_**xxRoseRaksha!xx**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 18**

**A Little Heart To Heart with an Old Friend**

It was a funny sight when I woke up. It was just me and Adrian in bed. Together. Alone.

There was a note on the pillow opposite us where Dimitri had been.

On top was the word Roza in the handwriting I knew so well. I picked it up and read it.

You looked so peaceful sleeping I didn't want to wake you. Neither did the kids. They're fine. I'll stop them off at daycare and guard Lissa. You looked like an angel. Have your day off.

I'll see you when you get home.

Xoxo Dimitri.

I smiled and put the card down on the nightstand.

I yawned and went back to sleep. When Adrian got up he kissed my forehead and quietly shut the door. After that, I fell into a deep sleep.

Our clothes started getting taken off and thrown onto the floor. He trailed kisses down my chest, collarbone, stomach and down to my panty line.

We were on the bed. All day together and then all night. I'm one lucky girl.

He slowly slid my panties down. My bra was already across the room; we'd lost that a while ago.

He started kissing back up and our tongues fought for dominance. I unzipped his pants and used my feet to pull them all the way down. He kicked them onto the floor.

Being the gentleman he is he asked permission before entering me and I let him in.

Dimitri positioned himself at my entrance then plunged into me. I moaned as he slid into me.

It took a little while to get used to the feel of him in me but I didn't care. He slid halfway out slowly then plunged back into me. He did it slowly over and over. I moaned in pleasure and yelled "Faster!"

He complied, plunging deep into me. The barrier inside of me was breached again but it felt wonderful. I arched my hips up to meet his thrusts.

He pulled out and plunged into me again. I gasped and moaned in pleasure and he hissed profanities in Russian.

We were moving in sync. His fingers played with my clit making me moan.

"I'm not...fuck...fragile!" I gasped out as we plunged into me harder and faster. I screamed in pleasure. I felt the spring in my stomach tighten. I half gasped then moaned. Damn this man. He's such a fucking god!

I arched my hips up to meet him and I felt ready for my release.

I sat upright in bed in an instant.

Thank god I was alone! I have no idea what I would've looked like having a ...sex dream with Dimitri.

I'm such an idiot!

I climbed out of my bed very fast and ran into the bathroom. I had a cold shower at first then turned the hot water on. I made sure I scrubbed my body hard as if to rub the dream away as if it was displayed what I dreamed upon me.

I got out and put on jeans and a tank top, then pulled my hair into a plait before going downstairs. I smelt bacon and eggs with pancakes. That made me move quicker.

I poked my head into the kitchen and Adrian was standing there cooking.

When I was pregnant and slept over his house he always cooked me breakfast and when he slept here he cooked if Chris wasn't. And I'll tell you this: Adrian Ivashkov can cook.

"'Morning." I kissed his cheek and grabbed some orange juice out like every other morning we spend together.

"Hey, little dhampir. Want some of my famous cooking?" He raised an eyebrow and I nodded with a grin. He chuckled. "I knew you couldn't resist me." I rolled my eyes.

"No, I'm pretty sure I can resist you. I just can't resist your cooking." He smiled and chuckled.

"Ah, you got me there little dhampir." I smiled.

"Knew I did." I winked at him.

Adrian and I banter like little children.

"Rose? Are you okay?" Adrian asked when we sat down in the lounge room. I was eating his wonderful meal of bacon, eggs and pancakes.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just." I sighed. "Confused? I guess. The thing is, I still love him after everything he's put me through and I know he loves the kids and isn't mad at me for what I did but I can't stop the feeling I'm getting." He put a hand on my knee and squeezed.

"Look. I know you don't love me the way you love him but I am still sticking by what I always told you. I'm never going to stop being on your side. I'll always love you. You're the first woman I ever truly loved." He kissed my cheek. "And that's never going to change anything. You can trust me with your life and I'll be there for you and for the twins. You're my family." I gave a smile and put my plate down and hugged himfiercely. I had a memory of my life with Adrian.

**FlashBack**

I couldn't be pregnant. No way. It's impossible. Tears were leaking down my face as I stared at the pregnancy test I'd gotten from Dr. Olendski. It was positive. But I wasn't positive, I couldn't be. It must have been a fluke.

I realized then and there that it wasn't. It could be possible with a shadow kissed effect but I needed to be sure. I was scared shitless right now.

I walked to Adrian's room in a rush and knocked on his door. He opened it. I had wiped away all the tears still stunned. I'd taken my handbag to Adrian's' and it had the test in it.

"Rose what's wrong?"

"Please. You have to help me. I have nowhere else to go." My voice broke and I collapsed into Adrian's arms.

Every ultrasound Adrian was by my side. He was there when I told all my friends and he held my hand when I told my mother and Alberta.

Adrian was the one with me with I found out I was having twins. I cried by his side and he held my hair when I puked through morning sickness. Adrian helped me keep the pregnancy a secret from everyone else before I was ready to tell them.

Adrian Ivashkov was even there for the birth of the twins.

He held my hand the whole way through even though I knew he would rather be somewhere else.

He burped the kids when I was too tired after giving birth and he kept my wishes and made sure Dimitri knew nothing of the kids.

Adrian watched Gabe take his first step then his sister follow.

When Kiyah had a bad cold and I was scared and asked him to heal her he said she needed to experience this so her body could grow immunities.

He truly was a father figure, brother, best friend and someone any girl would be lucky to have.

**End of Short Flashback**

I squeezed Adrian once more.

"You've been there through the start Adrian. I couldn't love you anymore than I did." I gave him a kiss on the lips. It was full of love and it was a thank you. He gave me a kiss back.

"Well. Who else would've done it? You needed me and I told you I'd always come when you called. I always keep my promises. I'll tell you again. If you ever need me, call and I'll come running." I smiled at him.

"Ditto." He rolled his eyes and I laughed. I playfully punched him.

It was a light punch and funny. He pretended it hurt. "THE PAIN!" I rolled my eyes and busted out laughing. We were both on the floor laughing.

To any ongoing viewers it would've been a funny sight.

"Come on." Adrian helped me up. "Let's go out shopping or something. We've got all day. For old time's sake?" I nodded and smiled.

"Yes. I'll go change." He nodded and smiled.

"I'll grab something from my usual overnight bag I keep here." I nodded and skipped up stairs.

This was going to be a fun day.


	19. Chapter 19 Shopping and Suprise

**_Okay, don't kill me! I know I haven't UD in a while and I don't really have an excuse besides that I've just been busy._**

**_I was a little lost at what to write so this is a little short. Ideas are welcome until I get to the BIG this which is coming closer each chapter I post. It's not too far away!_**

**_I put a little guest visitor in here for the hell of it._**

**_R&&R as usual!_**

**_xx Hope u enjoy. Sorry for the shortness._**

* * *

**Chapter 19.**

**The Two S's: Shopping and Surprise**

I had put on a pair of gray skinny jeans, my black stilettos, a white tank top, a black vest and a belt for around my waist. I also put on a hat (kind of like the one Michael Jackson used to wear). When I took my hair out it had some curls so I quickly added more, put some light make up on then grabbed my black clutch purse which held my wallet, lip gloss, keys and stake.** (A/N Outfit on profile except the hat)**

I went downstairs to Adrian who had also just gotten down there. I smiled at him. He held out his arm and I weaved mine through his. He was wearing jeans, shiny shoes and just a normal graphic tee for him with a pic on it I couldn't quite make out. I think it was just a mixture of paints.

"Well, let's get shopping shall we?"

I nodded, smiling, at Adrian. "Thanks for taking me out."

He held up a hand. "No. No thank you's or anything. I don't want to hear it."

I rolled my eyes and we walked out the front door. Adrian had his driver pick us up in a black BMW.

"You don't have to work Rose. One, we're at Court, and two, I brought two guardians along to make you feel better," Adrian teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously Adrian, I don't know how you do it sometimes."

He shrugged and opened the door for me like a gentleman. "Well, you know how I do."

I rolled my eyes at him again, and then got into the car. Adrian climbed in after me.

"Shopping center." The driver nodded and started. It was Adrian's usual driver/guardian.

I looked out the window as we drove through Court, sighing. "What is it?" he asked. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Remember when the twins were seven months old and you told me it would be good to get away from them for a night?" He nodded, remembering. "And I took you out to a private restaurant for dinner and gave you the day in the spa." We laughed, recalling how I was angry at him for keeping me away. I had stayed in his room that night.

After another five minutes of chatting the car pulled to a stop. "Guardian Hathaway, Lord Ivashkov. We're here." We nodded and Adrian held the car door open for me. I took his hand when I got out.

The two guardians (the second one had sat in the passenger seat) that had come with us moved into formation. Adrian told them they didn't need a near guard because I was there. They agreed, knowing my reputation for killing Strigoi. I'd gotten into a few fights after Dimitri left—before I knew I was pregnant and after I had the kids.

In total, I've killed 22 Strigoi. That's including Isaiah and Elena in Spokane.

Adrian linked our arms together and we walked into the shopping complex.

We walked from shop to shop and Adrian insisted on buying me things. I refused for as long as I could, but eventually gave in.

We bought Kiyah and Gabriel something as well. I got Kiyah a new Western novel and Gabriel a notebook. He has a notebook for himself, but it's almost full. It's not a diary or anything—he likes to write poetry. Sure it's little kid poetry but it's good. And I mean good. I remembered one he wrote about a mother and her lost child:

She sits and waits,

Until Dawn breaks.

A sigh of wind,

Wakes her,

From her dreamless slumber.

For when she's awake,

Her angel is gone.

Lost forever.

Never to return.

Adrian had helped him with it. It was one of my favourites and sits in my drawer next to my bed.

We carried out bags out to the car and Adrian took me to lunch. I ordered a chicken schnitzel with mushroom gravy, chips and salad. Adrian had a plate of oysters.

I took one of Adrian's Oysters kill Patrick and he took one of my chips. I glared with a smile on my face.

Adrian and I were chatting away like old friends who haven't seen each other in quite some time.

"My great Aunt wants me to stop spending so much time with you."

I snorted. "She's been wanting that since the day you met me."

He nodded. "True." We smiled and spoke for what seemed like hours.

When we left the restaurant, I reluctantly let an insisting Adrian pay.

We took all of our things back to the car and went to a cafe. Mia worked there, so we said hello and chatted with her for a bit.

After that we went to our place. Adrian and I took the shopping bags inside. Everyone was home.

Kiyah looked up when I came down. She jumped out of Dimitri's lap and ran over to me. I picked her up and Adrian kissed her on the cheek as did I.

"Hello mama. Don't be mad. We thought you might like the day off." I smiled.

"I loved it baby. And, we bought gifts." Her eyes shined. She's like me like that. She loves presents.

Adrian went up and grabbed Kiyah and Gabriel's presents.

I sat in the lounge room and when he came down Gabe smiled. Dimitri looked a little jealous that I went out with Adrian.

"Kiyah, this is for you." I handed her the western novel, she clapped, took it, jumped off my lap and went and sat in the corner she usually sits in and started reading. I smiled at her. So smart for a four year old.

"And Gabe, this is for you." I handed him is new notebook and pens. He smiled.

"Thank you mama!" He went and sat by his sister and started writing. He was concentrated on it.

I walked over to Dimitri. "Wanna go spar?" He nodded and smiled then took my outstretched hand. "We'll be back later." I took Dimitri up the stairs to my bedroom. "Roza." He growled seductively. "I thought we were going to spar?" I nodded.

"We are, I'm just gonna get changed first." He groaned and within five minutes we were both ready.

We walked downstairs. "We'll be at the gym!" I called to them. I kissed my kids goodbye and waved at the rest.

Dimitri took my hand on our way to the gym. I was wearing my shorts and my sports bra with a jacket over the top and Nike shoes on.

We walked to the gym in silence. Dimitri broke it first, "Did you go out with Ivashkov today?"

I nodded. "Yes, I did."

He looked a little jealous. "Why?" he asked, stumped.

I shrugged. "Look, Dimitri, when you left, Adrian and I became close friends. You need to understand that he's in mine and our kids' lives."

He nodded. "I know that he's in our lives it just makes me..." He couldn't think of a word and didn't want to say jealous. I smirked.

"You're jealous."

He looked at me. "No I'm not," he insisted, but he said it a little too quickly.

I smirked. "You so are. Dimitri Belikov's jealous!" I sang, running to the gym with Dimitri chasing after me. We were both laughing and he tackled me to the mats. He started tickling me. "Okay! I'm sorry! Stop…tickling!" I managed between laughs. He stopped and helped me up. He wasn't ready to let me go yet because he pulled me close to him. He had the hand that was by my side in his and his other hand gently stroked my cheek.

"You're so beautiful Roza," he murmured. I brushed our lips together.

"You're not so bad yourself there, Comrade," I murmured when I pulled away. I had an idea. "Hey comrade, guess what?" I whispered seductively.

He gulped. "What, Roza?"

I kissed down his neck then back up until I eventually kicked his feet out from underneath him. "Never underestimate your opponent." He kicked me off of him and we were both in a fighting stance instantly.

"That was mean," he pouted. I shrugged.

"I never said I fight fair." Dimitri and I sparred for about an hour, him winning some fights and me winning some. We ran on the track for a little bit before we raced back to the house. I was ahead of him, puffing of course. I opened the door and he wrapped his arms around my waist, picking me up and brought me into the house, laughing. I was having a fun day.

Gabriel and Kiyah smiled at us. I noted that someone else was here and I froze. Someone I did not expect and had jumped to the wrong conclusion when I was pregnant.

She was playing with my kids on the floor with Abe next to her.

Dimitri stood behind me and kept his arms around my waist.

Janine froze in place. Sure she loves the kids but she can't stand Dimitri anymore for what he did to me. She became pissed off when she saw him and went to stand up. Abe's hand went out lightning fast and closed on her forearm.

"Janine," he said in a warning tone making her sigh, stop and sit back down.

"Hi mum," I said while biting my bottom lip.

"Hello Rose." She glared at Dimitri with a look of pure hatred on her face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked a little shocked and wondering what she actually was doing here.

"Well, I came into town for a visit. And, my charge is here visiting family and politics so I took some time off for today." I nodded. "So, what's...it doing here." She inclined her head Dimitri's way.

I glared at her. "Don't speak like that mum."

She glowered at me from the tone of voice I used on her. "Can we talk for a moment?"

I nodded and Dimitri unwound his arms from around me, letting me go with my mother. We walked outside and sat down on the swings Dimitri and I sat on when we first came out to talk.

"So, what's up?" I asked her, swinging slowly back and forth.

She sighed. "First, I want to start with Dimitri."

I sighed and nodded, trying not to get mad at whatever she had to say.


	20. Chapter 20 Conversations

_**Sorry this took me a while but I have been writing another story for a competition so I've been bust doing that :)**_

_**REVIEWS are always wanted and enjoyed :D**_

_**Thanks for being patient, I'll try to UD quicker. R&&R! Xxx**_

**Disclaimed: I don't own Vampire Academy (but a girl can hope).**

_**REVIEWSS, xx 3**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 20.**

**Conversations**

_Previously: "First I want to start with Dimitri." I sighed and nodded, trying not to get mad at whatever she had to say._

_**Chap continues.**_

"What about Dimitri?" She sighed.

"Does he know about the twins?" I nodded and she gritted her teeth. "Have you taken him back?" I thought for a moment.

"I'm giving him a chance but I'm not going to deny him the right to be in his kid's life." She glared at me. I could tell she was angry.

"How could you take him back after what he did to you? Does he even know what he put you through?" she started yelling.

"He's sorry!" I yelled at her. I didn't need her yelling to me about my decisions.

"Oh so it makes it better_ because he's sorry_? He left you high, dry and pregnant Rose. He didn't even call! He didn't even write! NOTHING!" We were standing in front of each other screaming at the top of our lungs at each other.

"He did what he thought was right!"

She shook her head with her arms crossed over her chest. "I can't believe you're so willing to jump into his arms the second you see him." She had a look of disgust on her face.

I glared at her. "Excuse me? I didn't jump into his arms. I barely wanted to talk to him. I wanted to be AWAY! He was doing what he thought was right!" I hissed at her.

She shook her head. "Yeah. Right. Sure. You know, I thought you were smarter and better than that Rose? I can't believe you're willing to stop everything and go back to him after what he did." She turned around and walked away. Simply walked away.

"I'm not finished yet!" I screamed at her, making her turn back around.

"Well I am!" She turned around and stormed off. I stormed back into the house and slammed the door behind me. It hit loudly against the hinges.

I stood in the kitchen with my fists clenched. I needed to let my anger out.

I walked into the lounge room. "I'm going to the gym." I was trying to keep a lid on my anger.

Without waiting for a reply from anyone I stormed out of the house and ran to the gym. It didn't matter that I just worked out with Dimitri before, I had a new anger.

I walked up to a punching bag and started beating the shit out of it.

Fucking no good mother. All she's done is judge me and yell at me. She barely knows me.

I started beating the bag even worse.

When I finally stopped it was because a familiar voice called out to me. "Rose. Stop." I leaned my head against the punching bag before turning around to Eddie. **(Yeah and you were probably expecting Dimitri or Adrian :P )**

**Eddie's POV.**

We all heard the screaming bits of the conversation with Rose and her mother. When Rose came storming in she slammed the door so hard that the noise bounced off of the walls.

She told us that she was going to the gym and ran out. I stood up and turned to everyone, "I'll be back in a minute." I walked out of the house and walked slowly to the gym letting Rose get rid of some pent up anger.

When I got to the gym she was just starting on the punching bag. I let her beat it for a while.

I knew how much Rose and Janine didn't get along but they didn't yell at each other so much as they used to when Rose was a teenager. They grew a little closer after Rose had the twins.

I see everything that happens because one, it's my job and two, it's what I do. I see everything. Right now I could see the pain Rose was in. She was hurting and was confused.

It was clear to me that she loved Dimitri with all of her heart but she didn't want to get hurt again.

I sighed in frustration. When I thought the punching bag had had enough I called out to her. "Rose. Stop." She rested her head on it and after a moment turned around to look at me.

"What?" She asked sighing. I walked forward.

"Rose, what's up? What's going on in that complicated head of yours?" She sighed in frustration.

"Everything." She said it angrily before going to sit down in a seat, roughly. "Everything. I'm just so confused and ANGRY!" She yelled it to the roof. I walked over to her and knelt down in front of her.

"Rose, I've known you for years and you've almost always known what's going on and how to solve it. You're so special and strong sometimes that it amazes me. I'm not just saying that because you've been my friend for as long as I can remember, I'm saying it because it's the truth. You're so strong that I look up to you. I always have. But when you're confused just know that I'm always here and you can tell me anything. I may be there but I can't guide you and no one else can. You need to do that on your own. Clear your head and then you'll know what to do. Our heart and head always say different things but you know what?" She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"What?" Her voice cracked.

"Listen to the clearest one and let go of all of the worries and float. Let yourself live. You're only young once. If you want Dimitri stay with him but if you need to let him go. Then that's your choice but I need you to think about it because you need to make the right one for you. Not for anyone else. For you, because you're always going to need someone. Even the strongest person needs someone to lean on from time to time. I'm just going to tell you to do what you think is right for your own reasons. Not anyone else's. Think about yourself for a change." I brought my lips to her forehead and lingered a kiss there before I stood up and walked to the gym door. I looked back at her and gave a small wave before I went out and went back home.

When I got there Dimitri looked pained. Like he wanted to go to Rose.

"She's fine. She's just got some choices to make. She'll come home when she's ready." I went and had a seat. Gabe looked sad and looked at the door longingly. Waiting. For Rose to come back. But it's her decision and she needs to make it. She can't be rushed.

"Eddie, what happened?" Dimitri sat next to me as he asked. I shook my head at him.

"Nothing. I spoke to her and told her things she needed to hear. She should be home soon." He nodded hesitantly.

I did know how much he loved her and I knew how much it was hurting him. I knew that Dimitri just wanted to live life with his Roza and the kids as a happy family.

We all just wanted Rose to find her happiness again. She needed someone that made her smile besides her kids. She needed that warmth and comfort of someone else close to her.

Half an hour later Rose walked through the front door and turned to a relieved looking Dimitri.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He nodded and she led him upstairs. He followed. I wonder what her decision was.

* * *

_**Okay, what do you people think Rose should do? Should she just leave Dimitri then and there or should she stay with him? It's YOUR decision. Let me know what you think.**_

_**I hope this makes up a little for the wait. I'll try to UD sooner. xx :D Remember, Review!**_


	21. Sorry

_**Sorry Everyone, my laptop is stuffed and all my stories are on it so its getting fxed. As soon as i can i will start posting chapters again.**_

_**Sorry for the inconvenience. I guess you'll all just have to wait**_

_**Dont worry it kills me to. To not be able to write is horrible!**_

_**Sorry. XXxx don't give up on me !**_


	22. Chapter 21 Choice

**_OK, Imma sorry for not UD sooner. I'll UD more that Imma on school holidays now._**

**_I'll make it up for you in the next chapter. It's going to be dinner then a Dimose Lemon :)_**

**_I'm really sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I wanted to get it done._**

**_xx, REVIEW!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 21.**

**Rose POV**

I thought hard about what Eddie had said. I knew that he was right. I had to make a choice and it had to involve me and not anyone elses choice.

I sure loved Dimitri. I always would. He was my first love. And in that instant that I asked to talk to him for a minute and led him up the stairs, I saw fear in his eyes. Fear of rejection. Of what I might do. Of my choices.

Sighing, I shut the door behind him.

Dimitri went and took a seat at the end of my bed.

"So...Eddie said you had some choices to make. Can I ask what they were? And if you made them?" I sighed again.

"Dimitri, they were about my life. And yes, to answer your other question. I have." I started pacing back and forth. "OK, I guess I should start with my reasons. Firstly, I was a mess when you left me. It was a horrible time. But, I don't really want to talk about all that. Only, I did hate you for a while. I hated you for leaving me because I never understood what was going on in your head and I wanted to be with you.

"When found out I was pregnant, I wanted to raise our kids. It was all I wanted. Us to be together and raise them. Eventually I forgave you for leaving. I had to live with it. But that still didn't stop the pain. Anyway, Adrian was there for me the whole time. Through the pregnancy. Everything. He was even there when I gave birth. He didn't see anything. He looked at my face the whole time, otherwise I would've hit him."

"Wait, so. You love Adrian?" I frowned.

"What? No, no, no! Not like that. Look." I crouched down in front of him and took his hands in mine. "I don't love Adrian like that. I love Adrian in another way, but you know what I love?" He looked at me.

"Who?" I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"Does this give you a clue?" I grabbed his face and brought his mouth to mine. I kissed him long and hard.

"So, what does this mean?" He asked pulling away after a minute. I shrugged.

"It means: Dimitri Belikov. I, Rose Hathaway, am completely and un-able to stop loving you. I am in love with you. I love you." He smiled and spun me around.

"Roza, I love you." He put me down and kissed me deeply and passionately. Our tongues brushed quite a few times. I liked the closeness.

He eventually pulled away for air. "Let me take you out to dinner tonight. Just us. The night to ourselves. What do you say?" I nodded and smiled kissing him deeply.

"I would like that," I whispered when I pulled away. He smiled, kissed me again then stood up.

Dimitri helped me up as well and we walked down the stairs smiling. I couldn't wait until tonight!


End file.
